I Killed Someone
by bballgirl22
Summary: Title and first oneshot Based on chapter 17 of OSOT. My version of what could have happened in that passageway with Zach and Cammie after she heard the trustees on the phone. Please review! NOW A ONESHOT COLLECTION!
1. I Killed Someone

**I Killed Someone**

**A/N: I'm in the middle of Out of Sight, Out of Time finally having time to read, so this is just what I thought should have expanded in that little scene where Zach and Cammie go into the tunnel to eavesdrop on the trustees meeting. Please Review!**

And then there was Zach. Of course he would be awake before me even on the most random days. I grabbed the fire poker and handed it to him, figuring if he was here anyway, he could be a little helpful. I sighed quietly as I turned to the wall that held the hearth.

"Cam, are you-?" Zach began, a sense of wariness becoming evident in his voice.

"I'm not running away again if that's what you're thinking," I snapped at him. I felt bad for yelling, but I honestly couldn't take this anymore. I mean, I killed someone for crying out loud! Bex would say it was self-defense. Liz would say it was a subconscious thing to protect a friend. But I didn't even remember picking up the gun or pulling the trigger.

I heard the poker click against the floor as Zach let his arms drop in semi-defeat. I could feel him watching my every move as I pressed against the wall and then stood back. We both watched as the panels of concrete slid away neatly, leaving a nice little opening for me and anyone else I decided was able to see it.

"I thought all the passageways were blocked off…" he muttered partly to himself.

"Yeah, the ones they knew about were blocked off. And besides, this doesn't even lead outside," I assured him, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I stepped into the narrow pathway, careful not to leave any evidence in the fire ashes. Zach did the same behind me.

"Gallagher Girl," he said in a warning voice. I rolled my eyes as I started walking.

"I just want to check on something!" I cried out in frustration. I was sick of everyone being afraid of me. I was sick of everyone thinking I was going to run away. I was tired of everyone acting like one wrong word would break me. I was sick and tired of all of it.

"Okay," was all Zach. I guess he figured quietly agreeing would work right now.

I continued on until I reached a small opening right above my mother's office. She was sitting at her desk with an unreadable expression. Aunt Abby stood next to her, every ounce of joking gone from her face and eyes. The two trustees were sitting in front of the desk. As I watched curiously, I felt Zach catch my arm and allowed him to pull me back just a bit.

"Gallagher Girl, you don't want to be here right now," he warned. I whirled on him then, forgetting about the scene down below for the moment.

"You were told to watch for me, weren't you? To make sure I didn't see any of this?" My eyes were full of fire now, I knew, but I didn't care. The only thing that stopped me from going on was the male voices I heard down below us. I quickly turned back around and realized the phone was on speaker and everyone was listening.

Two CIA agents who were on the Gallagher trustee board were speaking. I heard the argument go on and on about whether I was dangerous or not, whether I was stable or not. After ten minutes, I just couldn't take it anymore. I swiftly turned and ran past a shocked Zach before he recovered and started coming after me.

As I reached the end of passage, I slowed to a stop and heard Zach's voice.

"Don't ever run away again," he whispered, making me realize how close he actually was as he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. I looked up into his emerald eyes and realized I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't hold it in.

"They think I'm dangerous. They think I'm crazy. They think I'm-"

"Cammie, they don't know you!" Zach nearly shouted and I don't think he cared at that point.

I looked at him, not saying a word. My eyes told more than I could ever say, I knew.

"They will never know you," he said again. He looked down at me, a hint of a smirk on his face. But before he could say what was causing that smirk, I jumped in again.

"If they don't know me- If the Gallagher board of trustees doesn't know me, then who's left that does?" I wanted to scream, but it came out as more of a stressed whisper.

"Cam," his voice was a barely audible whisper as he said my name. He grabbed my hands and gently squeezed them, his green eyes a calming sight. "_I know you_."

I don't think he realized what those words did to me. I started to shake before I spoke again. Again, he beat me to the punch. Zachary Goode was the only person I knew besides Bex who could do that.

"Why on earth did you kill him, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, letting go of my hands and running one through his dark hair. I started to respond before I was cut off _again_. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" That one sentence, don't ask me how, made the corners of my lips twitch. A small smile appeared on my face as on his. It lasted for a split second, but it was a smile.

"You know, Gallagher Academy doesn't leave us clueless about that kind of thing," I said, a bit offended.

"Yes, but at Blackthorne, they teach us how to take lives, not save them. And then, they teach us how to live with ourselves after…" Zach trailed off and turned away from me. He rested his forehead against the cool stained glass of the one way window in the passageway. I saw the glass fog up, giving away the sigh he was obviously trying to hide from me. I reached out and tentatively touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong…Gallagher Boy?" The nickname was new, but I kind of liked it. It made me feel like his equal.

"It's all my fault. Everything. All of this. It's my fault you're like this, it's my fault this is all happening, and it's my fault he's in a coma." He rested his fists against the glass as well.

"Nothing is your-"

"I put the idea in your head to run away," he continued.

"No, you didn't. I knew for awhile that I had to do whatever it took to learn about my father and if running away was part of it, then so be it."

"You should have taken me with you!' Once again, he didn't care that he was shouting at a glass window.

"Why? I should have taken you so I could watch one of the only things that's keeping me sane right now take a bullet for me or leap on a bomb or jump off a cliff for me? So I could watch another person get hurt because of me? Because I could never live with that." My voice was beginning to rise as well as I argued with him.

"You should've taken me with you so we could keep each other safe." His voice was quiet again as he turned back around to face me.

"Hello, Captain Obvious. I am safe, Zach!" He looked at me like I was insane, which very well could have been true.

"You could have died, Cam."

"But I'm right here, breathing, talking to you," I countered. "I'm home at my school with my friends and my mom and my-"

"You could have died," he said again, pushing himself off the window and moving closer to me.

"I'm fine," I said, hearing my voice crack as he reached me.

"You could have died," he said for a third time. "And that would've killed me." My tears finally came as I kept shaking my head back and forth.

"I don't remember, I don't remember. I want to remember, but I don't," I sobbed, feeling ashamed for crying in front of him but not really caring at the moment. I think I was talking about everything when I said. I didn't remember my summer. I didn't remember assembling the gun on my first day back. I don't remember picking it up in the woods or pulling the trigger or even the sound of the bullet.

"I killed someone," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"I know," Zach acknowledged the fact.

"I killed someone," I repeated again, not believing the words as Zach rested his hands on my arms.

"I know, Cam, I know," his voice was gentle now.

"I killed someone and I don't even remember it! Picking up the gun, pulling the trigger, nothing," I cried.

"You might have killed one man by coming home, but you saved Bex, you saved your mother, Abby, Liz, Macey…and if you didn't come back, you would have killed me," Zach said that phrase for the second time as he ran his fingers through my almost normal hair.

"But-" My argument was never finished because Zach's lips found mine.

"I remember this," I breathed out, running my hand along his chest and taking in his scent when he pulled away. Before I could say anymore, he kissed me again. When he pulled away the second time, I saw his eyes soften even more, which seemed impossible.

He reached up and lightly wiped away my tears before wrapping his arm around my small waist. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading as I spoke.

"Zach, are you…afraid of me?" I dreaded the answer, but I still had to know.

"No." I opened my mouth to say something but he continued speaking. "I could never be afraid of the girl I…love." A small smile came onto his face as he said the word and I felt for one second like the old Cammie again, before I knew anything about the Circle. I felt a small smile appear on my face again as he hugged me closer. I raised my hand and spoke to him sign language, not trusting my voice. I spelled out I love you and felt him pull tighter still, making me feel safe, finally.

"I am," I said into his chest. I heard him sigh before he lifted my chin up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let my worries fade away for just a little while.

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending, but what do you guys think? Anything from the book exactly, credit is to Ally Carter obviously. Please review!**


	2. Pour Your Heart Out

**Pour Your Heart Out**

**A/N: This is loosely based on the end of Chapter 16 in Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. Hey Gallagher Girls (and Guys)! If you haven't noticed, I've decided to make this a oneshot collection! And if you have noticed, then you better submit your application to GA Anyway, these will mostly be Zammie, but I might throw in a couple others here and there. Also, some will be based off parts in the series, others just random things I come up, okay? And let's pretend that this part happened after the first Code Black? And a couple things that happened later will be mentioned? Pretty please? Welcome to Sublevel Three!**

I ran through the mansion, not wanting to stop until I was somewhere I could truly be alone at that point in time in this huge mansion. It was like déjà vu. The same exam, the same stupid bra. But there wasn't going to be a Code Black this time. But as I turned to the stairs, Professor Buckingham blocked my path.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Morgan. No one is allowed to go to their rooms until this night is over," she told me, a look in her eye that said I shouldn't argue no matter how much I wanted to. And trust me, I really wanted to. I looked down and heard her footsteps as she climbed the stairs and disappeared from view on the next floor. Once I was in the clear, I started running again.

I ran toward Plan B in hopes of getting rid of the stupid bra, but just as I reached the bathroom door, Dr. Steve spotted me and his annoying voice rang out.

"Ah, Cammie! How excellent! Would you care to-" He began to say, but I quickly cut him off.

"Sorry, Dr. Steve, not now," I said before turning and continuing on my previous path. Honestly, that man gave me the creeps, but I wasn't about to let anyone hear me say that, lest more untrue rumors be spread about me through the Gallagher Academy, courtesy of Tina Walters. Tina! She believed a _boy, A BOY_ over her own sisterhood. That was just wrong. It was like breaking an unwritten rule from Gillain herself. Sisters always trust each other. I know I couldn't really blame Tina. Unlike Macey and myself, the girls here at Gallagher never had the experience of boys or dating or getting dressed up every day to impress. This was all new to them whereas I liked to believe Macey and I to be somewhat immune to the newly injected virus that is the Blackthorne Boys.

I quickly shook my head clear in order to stop the long overdue tears I knew it would bring on. Eventually, my thoughts would lead to Tina's questions and innocent insults of my- And I can't think about it! Get a hold of yourself, Cam!

As I ran, I was getting annoyed by the material that kept banging against my thigh, so I slowed down enough to punch a couple bricks to unlock my secret hiding place, snatch the offending object from my body and throw it in before I followed a virtually unused hallway to the heart of the mansion.

After a couple more minutes of running, I saw the Gallagher family tapestry on the wall before me and allowed myself to slow down and catch my breath. I ran my fingers along the silky material as I tried to gather my bearings. I was finally alone. Until I turned. I almost jumped out of my skin, but was able to keep cool as I saw Zach leaning against the wall across from me, the girl inside me thinking he looked super-hot and the spy wondering which was scarier. A) he had come here of all places to find me or B) he was good enough that I didn't hear him or I was getting sloppy.

"I thought I'd find you here," he spoke out after we stared at each other for a minute or two. Once I'd caught my breath for a totally different reason, I dropped my hand from the tapestry and placed it on my hip. Not cocky, not cool, but in a way that let him know I didn't know what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed as I looked over his shoulder at a portrait of Gilly. Zach glanced over his shoulder and turned back to me with a small smirk.

"The Subs, huh?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to answer my question. "I was looking for you," he finally said with a sigh.

"W-Why?" I asked legitimately at a loss for reasons for his answer. Why would a handsome, strong, spy in a school full of girls be looking for me? I was the Chameleon. I wasn't supposed to be found. But I guess there were exceptions. Up until a few months ago, no one saw me. But then there was one boy who always saw me. And now, there were two.

"Because you came here the other day when you left," he shrugged as if it was that simple. He tucked his hands into pockets, which was Body Language 101 for putting a person at ease, but I don't think anything he could've done at the moment would've put me at ease. Even if he was tied up and dangling from the ceiling, I wouldn't have been at ease.

"Oh." My snappy comeback. I started thinking of something else to say, but Zach Goode kept talking.

"I thought this might be where you come…when you're upset about something…" he trailed off and shifted his gaze so his emerald eyes met my brown ones. He took a step closer to me. There was an all-cultures exam in the ballroom full of teenage girls in makeup and beautiful gowns, and he was here. With me. And that was when Macey's words came flying back to me. _It's okay for you to like him, you know._ Zach…he knew the real me. Not the me Josh knew, not the me with the cat named Suzie, not the me who was Tiffany St. James. He knew me, Cameron Ann Morgan, or as much as I would allow him to know. He knew what went on in the Gallagehr Academy.

I looked up again and Zach cocked his head at me. It was actually kind of adorable.

"So what is it? What's wrong with you lately?" he asked, his voice gentler than before now. "Gallagher Girl, I haven't been here that long, but I've heard about you. And I've seen you in action. Something's bothering you. I can help you if you just let me in."

Zach's eyes were almost pleading as they bore into me. I was having a mental debate with myself as we stood there in a deserted corner of the mansion on the night of all nights.

"Trust me," he finished, and that was when I realized I had tuned him out a just a little. But those two words could catch my attention even if I was rappelling through the air two hundred stories up. I looked into his eyes again. I thought back to that day in D.C. The boy in the elevator had offered me candy when I was hungry. He was being knight-like in his own way. That boy was just like me. That boy knew what it was like to lose a parent, too… And I realized I did trust him. And as much as I hated it, as I sank down against the wall, Zach doing the same next to me, tears started to fill my eyes as all my worries came at me in a tidal wave.

"Hey," Zach said, touching my arm when he noticed the waterworks swimming inside my eyes. "Does this have anything to do with that Jimmy kid? Because if it does, just give me his address and I'll go teach him a lesson for you."

Despite everything, I laughed. And that seemed to put Zach at ease a smile crossed his face.

"No, it doesn't, but…thank you," I told him and I meant it. No one had ever been that protective of me before. It made me feel…loved. But Zach didn't love me. There was no way.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Zach had had enough.

"Alright, out with it, Gallagher Girl," he nudged my arm and looked at me expectantly, the smirk still on his face. "What's got you so freaked out?" And the first tear rolled down my face.

"Zach, you don't get it!" I choked out. "You don't know what it's like. After Josh, everyone looks at me differently but the girls. They think every time something goes wrong, it's my fault. I love them to pieces, but I'm sick of it!" I knew I was beginning to rant, but now that I had started, I wasn't going to stop. "When I was being debriefed, everyone had a rumor going around. 'Cammie's going to be held by the CIA and tortured until she's learned her lesson' or 'Cam finally slipped up. She's finished.' The Code Black, no one will believe me! They think I caused it because of that stupid conversation over comms!" I was full on crying now and I heard my voice cracking, but I didn't care.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach said softly, squeezing my hand. But I didn't let him continue. I wasn't done yet.

"Tina believed one of you over her own sisterhood! I'm supposed to be a legend, but everyone thinks I'm losing my touch. I made a promise and everyone thinks I'm a liar! And every day I hear a new stupid rumor about…" I trailed off before grasping the right words. "Everyday, I hear 'Cam's getting sloppy. Looks like he'll be disappointed up there.'" I knew my Gallagher Girls didn't mean to sound like this and I could never be mad at them, but it felt good to vent.

"And it's so hard not knowing! No one will tell me what happened. Everyone picks up the subject around me like I'm a piece of glass!"

"Cam," Zach tried again, but he would have to wait a little longer.

"And the two best spies in the world didn't think I was clever enough to figure out what Blackthorne meant! That my school would be infiltrated by boys! Don't get me wrong, I love her, but one of them was my mom! And you'll never know what it's like to feel like you can't voice your opinion without the risk of it spreading like wildfire and being twisted around. And being treated like…like someone who can't be trusted by your own friends." With that, I let out a loud sob and buried my face in my hands.

I didn't even know if Zach was still there. I could've just vented to an empty hallway with a tapestry hanging there. I could've just poured my heart out to someone I couldn't trust, to someone who would never be there for me. But then I felt it. I felt the strong, reassuring hand start rubbing small circles on my lower back. I felt the arm that had rappelled down the old Gallagher Girl building with me. It wrapped around me and pulled me tightly towards the familiar body, the familiar scent. I chanced looking up even though I now looked like a raccoon thanks to Macey wanting me to go for the natural look with non-waterproof eye makeup. I saw the eyes that I had seen in the mall, but different. I knew I was looking at the real Zachary Goode and I knew that maybe just maybe, he really was someone I could trust.

Because, during my entire rant, my entire period of hostility towards the boys, through my raccoon-like face, he didn't leave me. He was still right here, holding me, not saying anything, just holding onto me.

"And you don't know how it feels to fall for someone you thought you never would. For someone the whole population of female students would kill you for if you weren't their sister. For someone you relinquished your claim to and you're now realizing what a big mistake it was and wish you could take it back." I have no idea where any of that just came from, but as Zach's eyes shifted and something odd appeared in them, I knew it was true and I wouldn't take any of it back. Tears kept streaming down my face as Zach ran one hand through my hair and pressed my head to his shoulder.

He held me for who knows how long- well, I know, but I don't want to say, and I guess that was really all I needed. I needed someone to be there for me. I was about to pull away, thank him and apologize, but a voice stopped me. His voice.

"Cam, you think I don't know what you feel like and in some aspects, I'll admit I don't. But there's more to me than meets the eye," he began. I tried to sit up straight and looked at him, but he just pulled me closer to him, as if he wanted to make sure I was still there.

"Zach?" I questioned, but he was looking straight ahead at the opposite wall that contained a bulletin board of schedules and notes.

"No, I don't what it's like to go through the Jimm-Josh thing. And I don't know what it's like the have friends who think you cause security breaches. But I know what it's like for friends to believe a stranger over you. I know what it's like to hear everyone saying you're finished because of one stupid mistake that you weren't supposed to make. A stupid mistake you wouldn't have made if you weren't still a teenager at heart." I turned a bit in Zach's hold and wrapped my arms around him in a friendly gesture, urging him to keep talking. Something told me this wasn't a story he told just anyone.

"Rumors are things we hear all the time," he took a deep breath as he continued. "Gossip is a part of life, even for us boys believe it or not." At that, I saw the smirk appear on his face for an instant.

"But, I know it's incredibly hard when you hear one about yourself. And I know how…girls are." Zach's voice cracked here and I was about to ask why, but he continued on. "Hearing one every day, that has to be very hard. And having someone you love or look up to as a parent figure, it stings to think that they don't think you're good enough at something you've been trained for since birth. And you think you're a piece of glass? You should see what happens at my school around me. I know what it's like to lose a parent both ways and I know what it's like to lose a loved one." There Zach's voice really did break and hugged him tighter. I felt him return the favor by tightening his grip around my waist. I realized what we must look like right now and almost laughed out loud.

"Zach, I know you know who I'm talking about, but can you please tell me who you lost? You're obviously still torn up about it, but it might help to talk?" I looked up at him, and smiled faintly when his fingers brushed my tears away.

"I…I lost my father when I was six. He went on a mission and he came home in a body bag. After that, my mom, she just went…I don't even know. When I turned ten, she turned. She went nuts and she turned…she turned to the dark side, Cam. I can't tell you anything else, but that's all you need to know." I processed what he had just said before I realized he missed something.

"And?" I prompted.

"Three years ago, I lost…I lost my younger sister," Zach broke off and when I looked up, I saw something that I never thought would happen. Zach Goode was crying. "She-She wanted to know why our mother chose that path. Once our mom, left, we were each other's only family. So she went off one night after I was asleep, and I remember hearing a scream outside. I sprinted out, but when I got there, she was on the ground, her skin already growing cold and our mother's evil company calling card was next to her. I still see the image every now and then and…" Zach stopped and I just hugged him. I felt him shift his weight a bit under me.

We sat in silence for again who knows how long. And then Zach slipped a finger under my chin so I was looking at him.

"You know what else I know?" he asked me, traces of a smirk on his lips, letting me know he was okay.

"What?" I asked, now genuinely curious.

"I know exactly what it feels like to fall for someone you thought you never would. I know what it's like to know the fourteen other boys here with me would kill me if we weren't friends." When Zach said that, I swear I heard my heart breaking. He was talking about Macey. He could never, ever have been talking about me.

"Then, I guess we aren't alone," I forced out a laugh, feeling devastated inside, forgetting he was still holding onto me as I made a move to stand up…and fell right back down, landing in Zach's lap.

"You want to know who?" Zach said as if it was my dream to know this as he smirked at me.

"Sure," I managed to gulp out even though I didn't want confirmation that it wasn't me.

"You."

It was a simple word, but it was just that word that told me I had poured my heart out to the right person. The person who knew the real me. And I finally took Macey's advice. It was okay for me to like him.

**A/N: I don't think this came out good at all, so I promise they will get better! But hey, if you liked it, review? Thanks guys**


	3. According To You

**According to You**

**A/N: So, this is one of the ones that are random haha. I think this will end up pretty good, but we'll see. And I'm sorry if the POVs confuse you. Anyway, it's kinda, maybe, sorta based off of the song According to You by Orianthi. At least, that's what I was listening to when I thought of it. And to any Josh lovers, I'm sorry! I don't hate him, but it fit! Please review and enjoy.**

I walked alone down the hallway toward the elevator that would take me to Sublevel Two. The thing is, when you're taking a different path and moving against a current of eighth grade spies in training, it's not that easy. I was suddenly knocked off balance by a girl I didn't notice coming at me. And it gets worse.

I fell right into the person I'd been trying to avoid since a few weeks after Josh and I had gotten back together. He would ask questions. And he knew me. He would know of something was wrong. And that would lead to him freaking out and that would lead to me defending my boyfriend of two months. But there was no way I could run away now without the risk of making the questions worse.

"Hey Cam! What have you been up to?" Zach sounded cheerful enough as he pulled me to the side of the rushing hallway and we started walking to class again.

"Oh, I've been good, great actually! How about you? I haven't seen you in awhile." I cursed under my breath. Why the heck would I say that when I was avoiding him on purpose!

"Same here, and I've noticed. Are you okay?" And there was the question. It was starting. Zach reached down to grab my wrist so we could duck into another hallway and I couldn't stop myself from flinching. It was only a miniscule wince, but Zach was a spy, as he often reminded me when I asked obvious questions. One small movement was all it took.

"Cam, what's wrong? You're hurt aren't you?" Zach stopped amidst the girls and I felt one or two crash into us as he grabbed by notebooks from me and gingerly took my wrist again.

"Zach, I'm fine!" I cried out, pulling away from him.

"Gallagher Girl, you aren't fine!" he said back in the same even tone. His emerald eyes were boring into mine now, something that I hadn't experienced since I started avoiding him. I knew if I lied he'd be able to detect it, so I did the next best thing. I pulled my notebook and wrist away from him and blended into the sea of girls.

_3rd Person POV_

As Cammie disappeared, Bex, Liz, and Macey appeared beside Zach. He looked over at them helplessly, knowing they had heard the whole exchange.

"She's not okay, is she?" he whispered as he turned to the three girls. But Bex, Liz, and Macey just stared back at him.

"Zach," Liz finally spoke. "We've already had that argument with her many times before. Nothing you say will change her mind." Liz's voice was small and timid, more so than usual and Zach instinctively wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"We have it every time, and even when we put her on lockdown she gets out and then defends it when she returns," Bex chimed in, but she seemed dazed as she stared in the direction Cammie had gone. It was like the British Bombshell was talking more to herself than to Zach.

Zach looked up as Bex spoke. He looked like he had a lead. And he was going to follow it.

"What argument, Baxter?" he said in a crisp voice as Liz stepped away from him. Bex opened her mouth to answer, but Macey cut in.

"That's something Cam has to tell you on her own. It's not our place to tell anyone." At that, she glared daggers at Bex and Liz before continuing. "I can tell you she's sneaking out to meet him again tonight." Macey turned away as she said the last word and Bex and Liz started following her down the hall. However, spy instincts first, Zach heard Liz whisper something to the two.

"I'm worried about Cam." He didn't say he could blame her. Obviously she was acting weird. Even Bex seemed dazed. Something was wrong, very wrong.

_Cammie POV_

And it was starting again. Just as I thought I was in the clear and put my hand on the door knob, I heard my three best friends step behind me.

"Cam, he treats you like dirt!" Bex said minutes later as we came to the same point we had the last million time I snuck out.

"He loves me!" I retorted, instantly defending him. I knew he loved me. He did all of it because he loved me.

"Cammie, do you see this? You can stop Zach from seeing it, but you can't stop us!" Macey's voice was raising as pulled up the sleeves of the jacket I had on to expose bruises. And that wasn't all, but I wasn't letting her go any farther.

"He's helping me train! And if I hurt him, I'd never forgive myself. He doesn't know how to do what I do!" And it was true. He was defenseless against me, so I just let him go.

"Now are you through?" I asked with an eye roll. They begrudgingly nodded.

"Cammie, be careful." I turned back around at Liz's small voice and gave her a small smile as I nodded before heading out the door.

I knew exactly where I was going as I went through the routine I had gone through every other night for two months now. But when I got there, something I hadn't planned was standing in front of me.

Zach was leaning against the entrance to my passageway, my way to him. I groaned as he pushed himself away from the wall to stand in front of me.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I almost smiled. Zach never ever cursed in front of me. Heck was about as bad as it got.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, wringing my hands together like I had just gotten caught with my hand in the cookie jar. And maybe it was true. I didn't want Zach to know about any this. He didn't know how much I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't.

"You have your best friends worried sick, you're breaking the promise you made to your mother by a long shot, and we haven't had a real conversation in months! I'm sick and tired of you sneaking around and I want to know what the heck is going on with this guy and why everyone is so worried. And I want to know why you winced." Well, he had basically laid it out in black in white. But there was no way I would answer any of those questions.

"Well, it's really none of your business…Blackthorne Boy." I instantly regretted calling him that when I saw the look of hurt on his face, but I wasn't backing off now. Josh would kill me I didn't get there soon. Not literally, but still. "So, I'll see you around."

With that, I backed into my dark passageway. Zach couldn't see my eyes anymore, but I could see his for a split second. And in that second, I saw something in them. Something that almost made me turn back. But I didn't. I kept going.

_3rd Person POV_

As the wall clicked back into place, obscuring Zach's view of Cammie, the three girls appeared next to him once again.

"What are you doing here/" Zach asked without even turning around.

"We're afraid," Liz volunteered the information, but it wasn't enough.

"Zach, we have a really bad feeling about tonight. This is the anniversary of the night Cam broke Josh's heart. We want to follow her and see if we can finally talk some sense into her before she gets really hurt," Bex explained as she handed Zach a rope and grappling hook.

"But why would she get-" Zach began but was cut off by Macey.

"If you come with us, you'll see for yourself. And maybe she'll listen to you." At that, Bex and Liz started through the passage but Macey turned back for a moment. "She always talks about you."

That was all Zach needed to hear. Cammie needed him. He quickly ducked into the passageway behind Macey and closed it behind him.

_Cammie POV_

_**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless,**_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

_**According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please**_

_**Forever changing my mind.**_

"Hey Josh," I called cheerfully as I walked into his private lounge at the club. He looked up at me from the couch he was sitting on clicked off the television.

"Hi," he replied before coming over and pressing his lips to mine. "You know," he seemed to think for a moment. "You're lucky to have me. No one else in this world would put up with you. Go get me a drink." I nodded, knowing all of it was true. After all, I'd heard it a million times before.

I walked to the mini-bar and pulled out a can of soda, not checking the label. I headed back over to the couch and handed it to my boyfriend, but as soon as he took it, he threw it on the ground, hitting my shin in the process.

"Can't you do anything right? This is root beer!" He yelled before pushing past me to get a drink himself. Josh hated root beet. Of course I'd pick out the can that was root beer and not notice.

I sighed and sat down on the couch as Josh picked up his cell phone and started talking.

"Hey, hot stuff," I heard him say, my heart stinging a little as he spoke that way to another girl. But I was starting to think. "No, thank goodness she didn't wear a stupid dress. She looks terrible in those. She was late, but at least she didn't wear it." A tear sprang to my eye. Zach had always loved when I wore dresses.

_**I'm a mess in a dress**_

_**Can't show up on time even if it would save my life**_

_**According to you, According to you**_

I started to think maybe I'd been too hard on Zach. I tuned out Josh's phone conversation as I drowned in my thoughts. Zach always complimented me before I started avoiding him, always brightened up my day. I definitely had to apologize when I got home. Maybe I could even tell him what was going on…

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him, I funny, irresistible,**_

_**Everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_**I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you.**_

I remembered a year and a half ago when Zach had kissed me in front of the whole school, faculty and all. It was the day I knew I had made a fourth friend for life. And in my business, that was amazing.

I glanced down at my bruise covered wrists. My jacket was hanging by the door, so were in everyone's view now if they happened to glance. But none of Josh's friends ever questioned it. I never questioned it. He was just helping me train, wasn't he?

_**Accoding to you, I'm boring, I'm moody,**_

_**And you can't take me any place.**_

_**According to you, I suck at telling jokes**_

_**Because I always give it away.**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span,**_

_**You're the boy who puts up with that.**_

_**According to you, According to you.**_

And then I thought about my friends. Josh was still on the phone, the droning voices told me, so I was free to think. I felt terrible for yelling at them, but Josh loved me. Why couldn't they see that already? Suddenly, I heard a snapping in front of my face and before I could react, there was a painful stinging on my cheek.

I looked up, torn away from my thoughts and mind.

"What is wrong with you? Did you hear anything I just said? Good gosh Cam, do you ever listen? You have the attention of a squirrel," Josh dropped down beside me on the couch and pulled me roughly towards him, his hand tightly gripping my bruises and causing me to wince as he started kissing me again.

Is it wrong of me to think of Zach's kiss while kissing my boyfriend? Because that's what I was thinking. And I felt horrible for it. Josh loved me. Right?

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,**_

_**Everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite, **_

_**I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you.**_

It was almost as if Josh had sensed my wandering mind. Apparently it was time to start spy training again. He pulled away from me and shoved me to the floor, causing me to land on a fairly new bruise and let out a small yell. I knew I couldn't fight back, or I'd kill him. So I just laid there. I let Josh do what he wanted. Verbally and physically assault me. It happened every time. I was used to it by now. Sure, I'd have a million painful reminders in the morning, but he loved me. No one else ever would. And certainly no one as amazing as Zach ever would.

Josh grabbed my hair after a few long minutes and threw me against the wall before coming to stand over me, causing me to curl into a ball. He aimed a perfect kick at my stomach that knocked the air out of me and raised his first.

Then we both heard it. Glass broke, a girl screamed, two dark figures pounced on Josh and makeup was being shoved at me.

_**I need to feel appreciated,**_

_**Like I'm not hated, oh no.**_

_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

_**It's too bad you're making me dizzy.**_

I let Macey put two whole products on me before I jumped up. Liz was recording everything on that tricked out watch of hers. I guess spy training paid off for Josh because he was actually holding his own against Bex and…Zach. Zach had come. Even after what I said to him, he hadn't abandoned me. He was there and I could see everything clearly now, even though my feelings would never be returned.

Everything Josh called me, it was a truth that pertained to him, not me. He didn't love me and I didn't love him. And everything Zach had used to say. He had actually meant it. Josh chose that moment to glare up at me and at that moment I shot him an icy Macey-like stare that could kill if Dr. Fibs's looks-can-kill contacts weren't still in the developing stage. And he knew that I wasn't his slave anymore.

_**But according to me**_

_**You're stupid. You're useless,**_

_**You can't do anything right.**_

That distraction was all Zach and Bex needed. Zach connected a perfect uppercut with Josh's jaw and Bex swept his legs out from under him before pouncing and taking him in one of her choke holds.

Zach turned to me and as if my night couldn't get any weirder, it did. Mr. Solomon, hot Mr. Solomon climbed in the window and held up a very official looking Roseville Police Badge. He shot Liz a wink and I didn't even want to know how she had gotten one of those. Bex retreated to Macey and Liz and they all looked back at me as they held the rope that had brought them here. Mr. Solomon was leading Josh down through the club in handcuffs (yeah, hard to believe he even had a pair of handcuffs on him). And then they saw Zach staring up at me. With a nod and small, my three best friends swung out of the mission they had just completed. Without me. To rescue me more form myself than Josh. And tears came to my eyes at that thought. I was so stupid. Maybe one thing Josh had said was true…

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach said hesitantly as he moved within a few inches of me. I looked over at him, trying to blink away my tears. "It's okay to cry, you know," he added after we stared at each other for a couple minutes.

"No, it's not. It's not worth crying over him or anything true that he said." I walked toward the window and looked out in the distance. I wrapped my arms around myself as a breeze blew through the broken glass.

"Are you okay?" Zach had appeared behind me and wrapped me in a hug. I just nodded, still staring straight ahead. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding more hurt than mad.

"I-I didn't want to get in the same fight with you as I did with the girls. I wanted to keep one of my best friends," I admitted begrudgingly.

"Cam, you…" Zach trailed off in disbelief. "You could never lose me, Gallagher Girl." I smiled through the tears in my eyes. Zach rested his chin on my shoulder and I winced horribly.

"Sorry!" he cried. "When we get back to Gallagher, you're letting me clean you up, no arguments," he smirked as I turned to look at him.

"But Zach, almost everything he told me was true. No one will ever love me. Especially no one as amazing as you." I turned away again, pulling out of his grasp. He was silent and I knew in my heart it was true. Josh had been right about that.

"You're right, Gallagher Girl,: Zach said, causing my breath to hitch as I felt the familiar prick behind my eyes again. "No on as amazing as me can love you because no one is as amazing as me." I wasn't sure where he was going with this…

"You are amazing. Everything Josh said you weren't, you aren't are. And someone as amazing as me does love you. You want to know who?" Zach smirked again as I turned to him out of curiosity, wiping my eyes quickly.

"Who?" I asked, smiling at his boyish expression.

"Me." And as simple as that, he kissed me, bringing back that day in the Grand Hall.

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,**_

_**Everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite, **_

_**I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you.**_

**A/N: So how was that? I hope you liked it. I think the characters were a little OOC, but I have a twist in the next one I think. Please review?**


	4. Spiders, Spiders, Everywhere

**Spiders, Spiders Everywhere**

**A/N: Well, this isn't my usual Zammie chapter, but I did say I'd mix it up a bit and I wanted to post this before I went to bed. Sorry if it's on the short side, but enjoy!**

Rebecca "Bex" Baxter walked through an empty back hallway to her Culture and Assimilation class. Today she had permission to be late, so Madame Dabney wouldn't freak out if she took the long, peaceful way to class today.

But Bex forgot about one thing. Things that aren't used in a long time most often become inhabited by other things or creatures. If only she had thought of that on this most quiet of days. As she rounded a small curve, she stopped dead in her tracks, frozen. For a minute she just stared, her hands poised, one foot in midair from a step she was about to take. Then, she took two huge steps backward…and ran right into another one she had missed before.

Bex might be the only spy willing to jump out of a space shuttle in flight to defeat an angry mobster, but spiders were an entirely different story. See, Bex had arachniphobia, which is the fear of spiders. And it was immense. To her, even the smallest of spiders, the ones the size of your little finger, were giant to her. Giant enough that they could squash her with one leg or inject enough poison into her to kill her. And the fact that they were creepy, crawly little things didn't help. Eight legs was insane! That was not normal to Bex Baxter. And then there was the small little body in between all of those legs, and the color.

And then the web. The web they could use to bind her, rendering her completely defenseless and one crawled slowly along its web, ready to swallow her whole. When Bex saw a spider, she felt like she had turned into a fruit fly. And was terrified.

That was why three periods later, Bex had not shown up to any of her classes. And that was why her friends were extremely worried about her.

"It's not like Bex to miss all her classes like this! She loves class here!" Liz cried, obviously worried about her dark-skinned friend. She was walking with Grant and Cammie since Zach and Jonas and a couple other guys had had a different class.

"Liz, I'm sure Bex is fine. She NEVER misses a CoveOps class. I bet she'll be there early, waiting for us to show up so she can tease us about being worried," Cammie nudged Liz playfully and the blond cracked a small smile. At the elevators, Liz, turned toward her Organic Chemistry class in the basement while Grant and Cammie looked into the mirror.

Cammie almost felt as if Bex were there as Grant went through the same maneuvers as his British opposite. And she was one hundred percent expecting Bex to be sitting at her desk, waiting when they arrived in the classroom. But she wasn't. And now Cammie started to worry.

"In the words of Zach Goode, what's wrong?" Grant half-joked when he noticed Cammie's expression. Zach always asked Cammie what was wrong, like it was his job or something.

"Cam, I'm sure she's fine," he continued, sensing her thoughts. "But if it'll make you feel any better, you stay here and I'll go search for her, okay?"

"Thanks Grant. Good luck," Cammie nodded before the boy walked back towards the elevator to take him to the main floor.

By the time Grant reached one of the back hallways of the mansion, it was nearly deserted, save for a few stray seventh graders who were still a little lost. He also realized Bex was literally nowhere to be found. This hallway was the only place he hadn't looked and if she wasn't there, he was going to break into the girls' room and look under every beauty product Macey had put in it.

When Grant rounded the corner, he almost broke down in hysterical laughter. Bex's back was to him, but he could see her clearly. She was in a very odd kung fu pose and her gaze was whipping back and forth between two…spider webs? He saw there were two spiders on each, but was Duchess really afraid of spiders? It seemed inane to him that the daughter of two MI6 agents and one of the best spies at the Gallagher Academy could be afraid of something so trivial. So he cleared throat and called out.

"Bex?" The girl in question turned around lightning fast and peered down at one of the spiders, wondering if it had just called her name. Then she saw the muscular boy out of the corner of her eye and straightened. She looked at him sheepishly as she stood between the two webs.

"Bex, have you been here all day?" Grant asked in shock, trying to stifle his laughter but failing.

"Oh shut the bloody heck up! Yes, I have!" Bex yelled at him. She made a move to slip around the spider webs, but the same thing that had happened countless times already repeated its course. The two spiders crawled incredibly fast for their size to right where she was about to walk, stopping her in her tracks. She moved the other way and they did the same thing. Grant was now doubled over in laughter.

"Oh will you just quit your laughing and help me!" Bex cried in exasperation as she hiked her books up higher against her hip. Grant slowly started to walk over, his face red from laughter.

"So, let me get this straight," he began, stopping just out of Bex's reach. "You spent all day stuck in this hallway, missing classes because of four stupid spiders and their webs? Bex, they're like this big." He held up his fingers and they were nearly touching, demonstrating how small the spiders are.

"NO THEY AREN'T!" Bex shouted, hating being contradicted. They are giant and they are going to kill me!" The webs started weaving a bit closer to the British girl and Grant saw nothing but fear in her eyes as she started to back up before remembering the other web. She wasn't being silly. She was genuinely scared.

"Bex, relax," he said softly. Bex glanced up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes before she stubbornly blinked them away. She refused to cry.

"If you want me to bloody relax, then bloody get over here and help me!" she shouted at him, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Okay," Grant held up his hands in a harmless gesture. He walked over to the web that seemed to be weaving closer to Bex and flicked the two spiders off it with his pen. Then he tore through the web, giving Bex a clear, free path out. After surveying to be sure the spiders and web were really gone, Bex dropped her books and threw her arms around Grant.

"My hero," she teased before pecking his cheek, causing the boy to blush profusely. Obviously, the girl didn't know about his tiny crush. She hugged him for a bit longer before pulling away and giving him a warning look.

"If anyone asks, this never happened. Our cover story could be that I was locked in a closet after being knocked out and hogtied by a rogue agent posing as a student or…" Bex began pacing, naming off cover stories, but Grant just shook his head and smiled.

**A/N: So, I read about the spiders in Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover and decided it would be cute and funny to do a Grant and Bex type thing. Hope you guys liked it! Please review, and I updated twice today, so check out According to You, chapter 3 as well please!**


	5. Losing You

**Losing You**

**A/N: This came to me when I was rereading my chapter According to You, based on something Zach said, so I hope you guys like it. It's set sometime during the beginning of OSOT, when Cammie comes back, but it's not really any certain point, just random.**

I just sat there. Alone. In my room. Macey, Bex, and Liz were gone into town, being it was a Saturday and all. I had opted out, just wanting to be alone for once since I returned to Gallagher. I just had to wrap my head around things.

I mean, Mr. Solomon was in a coma, unbeknownst to the entire school, Zach Goode was a student here now, and Aunt Abby was…teaching. Everything had become so bizarre since that fateful day in the tombs. With a sigh, I slid on a pair of shoes and slipped out the door, wanting to just walk.

My feet led me to the Grand Staircase. As I walked along the railing, my thoughts flew at me. I remembered my first day back in CoveOps class, when Aunt Abby was going to show us something with that gun. That gun that I assembled without even knowing.

The memory began playing and somehow it was different.

"_Cam, how did you do that?" Abby said loudly as my entire class looked at me. Abby was staring worriedly, as if the gun was loaded. The gun was loaded. Why couldn't I put it down? It was loaded! _

"_Cam, put the rifle down," Zach said calmly, easing off his stool and coming towards me slowly. I rounded on him. The gun was pointing at him and the two girls next to him. A look passed over his face and I knew I had never seen Zachary Goode looked so vulnerable in his life. It was like he wanted to get the gun, but he was afraid to hurt me. And if he didn't hurt me, then somehow I would hurt him. I just didn't know it. He did, though._

I stumbled against the railing as the wrong memory played in my head. It wasn't right. I would never have hurt Zach. Ever. But what about- I was cut off by a voice.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, what are you doing here all alone?" Accompanied by the voice however, was a hand on my shoulder. I don't if it was the memory still winding down in my head, but it didn't feel familiar at that moment. I turned quickly and the flipped the owner of the hand over my head, against the railing, ready to push at any second. It wasn't me performing the motions anymore. It was Summer Me, the me that was trying to stop me from remembering. Trying to get rid of anyone who could make me remember.

"Cam, it's me," a voice said. I felt the person move under me, ready to fight back if necessary. It wasn't at all like the Dr. Steve encounter, but it was just as scary. I looked down and saw eyes. Eyes that brought the real me back. I let go and quickly stumbled away from Zach, who stood up and brushed his arms off like nothing had happened.

But I knew what had happened. We both knew. I had been avoiding Zach for reasons unknown to me, but now I knew. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose Zach. As he stood there watching me, I turned and bolted. Running away was the only way I could never lose him. I felt Zach recovering, starting to come after me. I heard his footsteps as he ran. But I knew I couldn't let him find me. The board of trustees was right. I was dangerous and unstable. I turned quickly and entered a passageway I swore I never would again, one that no one else, not even my friends knew about. And I disappeared.

When I was sure Zach was gone minutes later, I let myself out of the passage and ran to my room. Unfortunately for me, my roommates had returned. They were sitting on the beds, talking and laughing, having no idea what had just happened. When they were gone I could go, but until then, I couldn't let Zach see me.

I waved to the girls before running to the one place Zach wouldn't be. I ran to my mother's office. I would hide out there until everyone was in the Dining Hall for dinner. The only thing I didn't count on was my mother being there, which was pretty silly of me.

"Hi sweetie," she gave me a smile as she pulled her dark, long hair up into a ponytail. I could've done a lot of things. I could've bolted from the room. I could've broken down and told her everything. But I did what the spy in me would've done. I played it cool.

"Hi Mom," I smiled back as I sat down on the couch. My eyes surveyed the room, landing on a picture years old of me, my mom, and my…dad. Before I could revisit the day any further, however, mom started talking again.

"What brings you here on a Saturday? Our dinner isn't until tomorrow," she laughed, a twinkle in her eyes even though I saw her glance subtly in the direction of Mr. Solomon's hidden room.

"I just decided to hang out in here for an hour until dinner, that's all." It wasn't totally a lie. "You can go if you want," I added quietly. Mom turned on me and explained.

"You can go talk to Mr. Solomon. I don't mind being alone. I'd like it, actually."

"Are you sure, honey?" Mom asked as she crossed over to me. I nodded and she hugged me. "Alright, I'll see you later then, Cam." Mom smiled one more time before exiting her office. And leaving with me exactly twenty-five minutes and ten seconds of peace before dinner.

At exactly six 'o' clock, I stood up from the couch and slipped quickly and quietly out of the office, hearing the last of the stray girls reporting for dinner. It did kind of surprise me that my friends hadn't looked in my mother's office for me. But they didn't exactly have a reason to look. But Zach didn't look either. It was kind of odd. I snuck past the room full of girls and back to my room quickly, sighing in relief that the girls weren't still there. I grabbed my bag and started shoving a few lone things in it. Zach's jacket from that night in Washington D.C. happened to be one of them. Yes, I still had it. Once I was ready and equipped, I started towards the passageway I had used this morning. Zach didn't know about, so if he _was_ looking for me, he wouldn't look there.

The hallway was deserted as I approached. My hand hovered above the switch that would open it, but I looked around me carefully for any sign of tail or just another late girl but found no one. It was safe. I took a deep breath and opened it, stepping inside. It closed without a noise. I was free. No one I loved was going to get hurt anymore because of me or by me. I was done. Tears sprang to my eyes as I took the first step away from the only home I'd ever known, but I was doing the right thing. Until I was stopped.

A hand clapped over my mouth at the same time an arm encircled my waist and pulled me back. I started to flip my attacker, but he countered my move at the last second and as I was getting ready to kick and punch, he pulled me back into a familiar body with a familiar scent. I tilted my head back and found myself staring into Zach's eyes. When he saw me looking, he pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go! I have to leave!"

"No you don't. You don't have to go anywhere, Gallagher Girl." Zach's voice was low and strong and as much as I wanted to believe what he said, I knew he was wrong. He didn't understand. I could've killed him twice. I almost put Dr. Steve in the ICU. I had killed a man in Mr. Solomon's woods. Zach didn't understand. And I was getting desperate.

"Zach, no!" I yelled as he pulled me back down the passageway a bit. I dug my heels into the ground, but Zach was stronger than me. "You have to let me go! I need to go!" I shouted. I kept pulling, trying to get away, but Zach didn't release me. He just let me struggle. Becoming desperate, I realized how stupid this was. I turned and let out a strangled sob, collapsing into him. Of course, _that_ was when he loosened his grip on me. Zach pulled me down against the wall with him as I buried my face in his chest.

"What's going on with you, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, his voice even and firm. He wanted an answer. Now. I pulled back and wiped most of tears away as I looked at his handsome features.

"Zach, you have to let me go," I whispered.

"Why?" was all he replied simply.

"I'm dangerous. Summer me, she's still here and I have no control over her. I can't hurt the people I love anymore!" I told him, feeling a fresh barrage of tears coming on. And Zach chuckled. Actual laughage. I turned to look at him sharply.

"Cam, you realize this is insane. That other you in there, it's not real. You have control over yourself and you know it. You're just-"

"Zach, I'm _scared_," I whispered, putting emphasis on the scared part.

"I know you are. And you have the right to be," he said softly, moving his arm so it was around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and he started playing with my fingers.

"Zach, the gun, and before and you-" I wasn't making sense and I knew it as Zach cut me off.

"Cammie, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to," he said with a smirk. I knew it was true. "And if you ever tried to, I'll stop you."

"Zach-" I started again, but he wasn't done yet.

"But that;s not what I want to know. Why are you trying to avoid me? Am I that bad? Are you afraid I'm going to turn into…her?" Zach struggled to say the last word and I felt my heart break. He didn't deserve that. He should never have to think that.

"No! You could never be like her. Never," I quickly reassured him.

"Then why?" he persisted on.

"Because Zach," my voice broke on his name. "Everything I do that's not like me is driving a barrier between me and the people I love. I can't lose everything that brightens my day, keeps me sane. I can't lose you." I spoke so softly I wasn't sure if he heard me because he was silent. I started to speak again, but that was when he finally did. Outside, I heard the sound of Gallagher girls heading back to their rooms, but the only noise that mattered right now was Zach's voice.

"Cam, you…" Zach trailed off, as if in shock. He turned me to face him, cupping my face with his hand and kissed me. He pulled away and hugged me tight, as if making sure I wouldn't leave. "You-you could never lose me." He spoke gently, quietly, but I heard him loud and clear as I rested my head on his chest. And I knew what he said was true.

**A/N: So, how's this one? Let me know!**


	6. Cover

**Cover**

**A/N: So, I wanted to do a little rescue-type one-shot and I wasn't really sure how until I remembered one irritating character. And sorry if it ends up a little short! Enjoy!**

I'm a Gallagher girl and a Gallagher girl clings to her cover to the end, no matter. I kept repeating that phrase in my mind as the girls and I walked into that day. As soon as we hit the town square, everyone walked off in separate directions. Today was a day we had all agreed would be a solo day.

I watched as Liz walked in the direction of the library. I heard Tina strike up a conversation with a reporter to my left. Bex had already called the rink, and I could see her sprinting off in that direction. Macey already had her headphones in her ears as she walked toward the park. I had forgotten to find out where Zach was going, but oh well.

Since I'd been to town much more than some of the other students, I had no idea where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do. So I did what I always did when I wanted to be a chameleon. I let my feet lead me. As any good spy does, I kept track of very single thing around me. I saw the man with the red hat and mustache pick his corn dog off the ground and eat it. I saw the lady with the bright red lipstick talk on her cell phone and almost cause an accident.

But sometimes, you get so caught up in noticing what's around you, that you don't notice what's right in front of you.

"Hi Cammie!" a familiar blond-haired girl called cheerfully as I approached. It was DeeDee.

"Oh, hi DeeDee," I said back politely, although I didn't really want to talk. DeeDee was just a likable person though, so as she hurried over, I put a smile on my face. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black gym shorts and a pink shirt that said 'Striking' on it. She had probably just come from the gym, due to the slight smudges around her eye makeup.

"What brings you to town on this lovely day?" DeeDee asked curiously when she reached me and gave me a bone-crushing hug that I hesitantly returned. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"Um, we had a free day and our headmistress said we could go into town today," I explained. Not a lie!

"Oh, well that's really awesome," DeeDee smiled again.

"What are you doing?" I felt compelled to ask as we stood there on the sidewalk in front of the YMCA.

"I'm in the middle of a work out, just came outside for some air," DeeDee told me as she took a swig from the water bottle attached to her belt loop.

"Cool," I replied, not really knowing what else to say. I assumed she and Josh were still together and I knew Josh was lucky. DeeDee was a sweet, smart girl. She and Josh had known each other since they were in diapers and there was nothing about her Josh couldn't know. It envied me a little, but I had Zach and that was all I needed. I contemplated asking DeeDee how Josh was, but she spoke again before I could.

"So how's…your boyfriend?" DeeDee trailed off for a moment, forgetting Zach's name.

"Zach," I supplied with a small smile.

"That was it! How is he?" she snapped her fingers.

"Zach's good, great really. We're really happy," I smiled when I realized the statement was true.

"I'm so happy for you Cam!" DeeDee hugged me again. Before I could even utter a word about Josh, she hugged me and spoke again. "It was nice seeing you, but I've got to get back. Have fun in town!" she called as she jogged back towards the doors.

Once she was out of sight, I continued walking. I smoothed out my uniform skirt as I started nearing a not as crowded part of town. I spotted a group of Josh's friends and quickly turned away so they wouldn't recognize me if Josh was with them. I walked for fifteen minutes before my feet came to a halt at a different park.

Half of the park seemed dedicated to little kids and rambunctious teens who still tried to see who could get across the monkey bars the fastest. The other half was full of benches surrounding a fountain that looked incredibly peaceful. But as I took a step toward the fountain, I heard a voice.

"Aw, is the little Gallagher Girl lost?" the voice sneered. My fists clenched for two reasons at that. 1) Only one boy was allowed to call me Gallagher Girl. 2) It was Dylan. As I whirled to face him, my mind replayed the scene in the pharmacy when he had ganged up on Anna with his group of friends. Dylan hated us Gallagher girls with all his heart and we weren't sure why. Not even Josh knew why. That was why when Dyaln found out where I went to school, he was all over it in a matter of seconds.

"Does _Suzie_ have your tongue?" Dylan continued, taking me back a little as he brought up the cat in my cover story that I told Josh. It was like Dylan knew every button to push. I wanted to leave the park, but that would make it look like I was running away. And I never ran away from something like this. So I turned my eyes towards him and held my ground, taking a step back in case I decided to jump him. Apparently, he interpreted it differently.

"What, is the little girl afraid?" he mocked in a baby voice.

"No," I said simply through clenched teeth. Dylan took a few more steps towards me until he was almost in my face and I was so ready to take him out right there. But a Gallagher girl clings to her cover until the very end. And right now, I was snobby, rich, private school student. So I channeled my inner Gallagher Girl, the snotty one.

"I don't know, Dylan, but I think you're the cat here. You could probably knock a cop out with your breath," I placed a hand on my hip as I said this and smirked.

"Well, there are no other girls to come help you this time. Your little friend was lucky, Dylan said, his voice showing anger now as he took another step toward me while I took one back. I glanced over my shoulder and realized he was right. There was no one in sight period. As soon as I turned back, I was on the ground, Dylan had shoved me right down. And I couldn't fight back.

"What's the little girl going to do about it?" he laughed, apparently really proud of himself. I scrambled back to my feet and backed up until my back hit the hard metal swing. Dylan had me cornered. He kicked out and connected with my shin before shoving me back into the metal supports, causing me to land with a thud.

"Not even daddy's money can help you now. Your daddy probably doesn't even care," Dylan snickered. And those words stabbed me right in the heart. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about my father. And I stayed on the ground for a little longer than I should have. "Oh, look! She's crying!" he laughed evilly above me and took a couple steps towards me, as if ready to strike me again as I placed a hand near my heart, thoughts of my father overwhelming me. And it especially hurt because as I forgot to mention before, today was my father's birthday. November nineteenth. And he wasn't here.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said, making both of us turn. I quickly stood up as I recognized the voice as Zach's. When he caught sight of my tears, he immediately put two and two together and I saw the curiosity and wariness in his eyes turn to that of pure anger. "I'm Zach," he replied, sounding relatable enough. Dylan would've thought Zach was here to help him finish me off. But I was a spy. I knew better. And I knew Zach. I knew the way his right hand twitched when he was angry. I read the emotions in his eyes as his facial expression stood stoic.

"Aw, little Gallagher Girl has a boyfriend. Maybe he cares more than daddy," Dylan turned to me and smirked, more tears brimming in my eyes at the words about my father. And I saw Zach's fists clench when Dylan called me Gallagher Girl. I told you only one boy was allowed to call me that. "So, what is the preppy boy going to do when I do this?" Dylan asked, sounding full of himself. He reached out and shoved me down again, causing my knee to collide with the metal pole. The same knee that Bex had almost broken by accident in P&E. It hurt like heck.

"Do you know what I might have to do about that?" Zach asked, still sounding friendly. Before Dylan had a chance to answer, Zach swung and nailed the other boy in the jaw, the contact sending Dylan at least three feet away. Hey, maybe us girls were supposed to be defenseless, but other boys aren't. Zach's cover was a normal teenager. And that's exactly what a normal teenager would have done.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach immediately turned to me, ignoring the possibly unconscious and groaning boy on the ground. I was wiping my tears away as I pulled myself up, forcing myself not to cry as I swallowed my sadness. As soon as I was able to tell myself I was okay, I ran into Zach's open arms. I felt his hand brush through my hair as I hugged him tightly.

"How'd you know I was here?" I whispered as I looked up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

"Spy's intuition where you were, boyfriend's intuition you were in trouble," he replied in all seriousness, causing a smile to come to my face at things that I weren't sure were real.

"Alright, I guess that counts as code for you followed me," I said, testing him.

"Nope, it's code for being a spy-slash-boyfriend," Zach smirked, guessing my trick.

"I hate you sometimes, Goode," I groaned.

"But you love me," he pointed out. At that, I leaned up and kissed him. "Are you okay? What else did he say about your father?" he asked, concerned after I pulled away.

"Just…stupid stuff about how his money can't help me and he doesn't even care and stuff," I whispered, looking down as I felt the tears threaten to come again. Zach lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's okay to miss him. And it's okay to cry. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Zach leaned down to kiss me again as I blinked back my tears and smiled into his lips.

"Isn't that just adorable?" an annoying voice suddenly said. We both turned, and saw Dylan leaning against a seesaw, one hand on his jaw. I felt Zach's arm instinctively tighten around my waist as Dylan walked closer to us. I was actually amazed he had survived one of Zach's punches. Then again, Zach hadn't been going for a direct hit.

"And aren't you just some preppy mama's boy? You got lucky there. You're going to be just like your mama because all you're thriving on is luck with those kind of hits," Dylan continued, not even realizing what he was saying as I felt Zach tense next to me. I squeezed his hand and muttered 'careful' and Dylan walked closer and Zach let go of me.

"Are you sure you want to go there again?" he asked, his voice now dangerously low, telling me he was both enraged and scared. Scared of becoming his mother. He clenched his fists, ready to attack Dylan at any second. But his voice must have hit a nerve in Dylan, who held his hands up in surrender and slowly walked backwards until he turned and sprinted away.

"I'll get you, Gallagher Girl!" Dylan yelled over his shoulder as I laced my arm around Zach's.

"Don't listen to him. You could never become her. You're too good for that, Goode," I joked a little, hoping to get a smirk at least out of him. And it worked. He turned to me and smirked.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured, his mouth near my ear before he kissed me, his arms encircling my waist, one hand running through my hair. It was a hungry kiss, one that made me feel on top of the world. But I couldn't give him all the satisfaction now, could I? When he started to kiss my jaw, I pushed him away and gave him the trademark Zach Goode smirk.

"Nothing because you'd never survive." I turned and started walking away, feeling him staring at me like I was nuts before I heard him stand up and walk after me. And then, I didn't hear him at all. And then I felt him.

"Maybe you're right," I felt his smirk even without looking at him as he took my hand. "But I just saved you from that goon. Don't I get something?"

"Yeah, you get the good side of Bex at dinner," I teased as we walked back toward town, our hands swinging as if we didn't have a care in the world at the moment, and for a second, our covers became real.

**A/N: So, this ended up a lot longer than I thought and I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you thought?**


	7. Trust

**Trust**

**A/N: Hey guys! Before I say anything, I want to sincerely thank all of my reviewers! I try to keep in touch with as many of you as I can, but in case I miss someone, I want to say thank you! You guys are awesome! Please keep reviewing because you always put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, this takes place in Only the Good Spy Young right after Mr. Solomon jumps off the bridge. Enjoy!**

Mr. Solomon. He was my teacher! He would never try to hurt me…Would he? I began completely second-guessing who I could trust, random names running through my head, my mind and heart putting metaphorical checks by each good one. And then I watched one of the greatest spies I've ever known jump off of Tower Bridge toward the Thames River.

Bex's parents and every other agent on my tail rushed over to the side after him and yet, I knew he was already gone. Before I could take a step, I suddenly felt myself flying. A hand was over my mouth, another arm around my waist and I was literally flying through the air. When my feet finally touched down on something and I established we were on the Tower rooftop, looking out over the bridge, I spun quickly. And I came face to face with Zach Goode. His emerald eyes bore into mine as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" Zach asked immediately, my welfare a first priority for him at the moment. I slowly nodded before Zach's arms wrapped around me and he kissed me. I relaxed in his arms for a moment until he pulled away.

"Cam, what did Joe say to you?" Zach suddenly asked, his arms still holding me close to him. But that sentence struck a nerve in my brain and my heart. Zach…was supposed to meet Mr. Solomon. The man everyone thought was out to get me. I quickly pushed Zach away from me and backed up until I hit the locked door to the roof with my back. Zach started to move toward me again but I held my hands up.

"Don't come near me," I said in a surprisingly calm voice. An odd look passed over Zach's face, like he was confused.

"What?" he asked, stunned for the moment. Before either of us could utter another sound, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Baxter calling. And I heard Mr. Baxter's voice right below us.

"Cameron!" he yelled. "You don't have to come out yet, I know you're shaken, but if you can hear me and you're okay, press the green button! If you need help, if you're in trouble, any trouble at all, press the red tracking button! We're all here for you, I promise!"

And that made me remember the necklace I was wearing. The two hidden buttons on the back of it. And I knew with the press of a button, I could have the entire Secret Service up here, ready to take Zach away. And apparently he knew it too, because he held his arms up in a surrender gesture as I glanced warily at him.

"Okay, I give up, what's wrong?" he asked, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"You," I began slowly. "You were here to meet Mr. Solomon. You were there in Boston, you were in Philadelphia, you were there every time. You were here to help Mr. Solomon corner me. And you asked me where he was because you wanted to know if any of us knew he was here. You-" I started to go on, but Zach cut me off.

"Cam, I think you're in shock. I'm not here to betray you or do anything to you or take you anywhere. I'm not going to hurt you or tell you anything absurd," Zach told me, obviously thinking what was going through my head was ridiculous. But from a flash of understanding in his eyes, I thought that maybe he didn't for a moment.

"You lied to me!" I whisper-yelled, causing him to take a step toward me and me to hover my finger over the red button. He quickly froze again. "Everything has been a lie! The kisses, the comforting, the 'I love you's, they've all been lies!"

"Gallagher Girl, you've got this all wrong. I know you're freaked out and all but this is all wrong," Zach started talking, his eyes conveying the message a second time.

"Zach, I'm a teenage girl! I thought you had some respect, but I guess I was wrong. You played with my heart this whole time to get close to me in case Mr. Solomon missed something. You knew I trusted you and I told you everything that was happening!"

"Cammie," Zach began, but I cut him off again, becoming angry.

"You knew I trusted you and you abused it! I can't believe you had the nerve to pull me off that bridge! And then you kissed me! Why did you kiss me?" And then we both grew silent, just staring.

How could I have been so stupid? I should've known another boy never could love me. And I trusted him. That's a lesson spies are taught on day one. Trust no one. But I had trusted Zach, I let him in. I was the stupidest girl in the world right now. I had trusted an ally of the organization trying to kill me. My hand hovered over the button as my thoughts made me more angry at myself than at Zach, which was crazy.

"How could another boy ever love me? Was I really stupid enough to think one ever would?" I didn't realize I was speaking my thoughts until it was too late. Zach had heard me and I covered my face with me hands, dropping the necklace back down to my chest. And then I felt Zach's hands on my arms. Just great. I was going to die, the Circle was going to get me. Heck, they already had me if Zach was any indication. They had had me months ago.

"Gallagher Girl, look at me," Zach commanded in a gentle voice, lifting my head so I was meeting his eyes. "Listen," he added. "Can you just listen to me?" I slowly nodded my head, somewhat reluctantly.

"The only reason I was in all those places was because I was worried about you! I didn't want to you to see me because I didn't want you to get upset over nothing. I know you and I know you blow things out of proportion sometimes." I cocked my head a bit as I thought that statement over. He was right in a sense.

"Nothing about our relationship was ever fake. I know you trust me and I think you know in your heart that I never did anything to misuse that. Cammie, stop listening to head and start listening to your heart! Sometimes, spies have to rely on logic instead of instinct. Go ahead, press either of those buttons, I don't care," Zach told me, letting go of arms and placing the necklace charm in my palm.

"But listen to your heart Cammie. Do you really think everything you said is true? Do you really believe these agents who don't know Mr. Solomon like you do, who don't know _me_ like you do?" And with those words, Zach stepped back and bowed his head, as if in defeat. As if he knew I was going I was going to push the button.

And push the button I did. I press the button before dropping the necklace like a hot potato and running over to him, capturing his lips with mine. I felt his surprise, but I didn't care. He was right, a good spy always trusts her heart over her mind.

**A/N: Alright, well that came out really bad, but I wanted to post something for you guys even though it's…one in the morning where I am, but maybe you guys liked it? And the next one will be a little different from what I usually write and should be up tomorrow, so please review?**


	8. Waltzing With The Enemy?

**Waltzing With the Enemy?**

**A/N: You know, I really don't know where I come up with some these. All I did was read Madame Dabney's name last night and I dreamt of this oneshot. So, this isn't the sort of different one I told you about, but I have part of that done and wanted to write this before I forgot, so I hope you like it! Set during Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. Enjoy!**

I was really starting to get fed up with those Blackthorne boys. They were annoying, cocky so darn irresistible! Curse the fact that us Gallagher girls don't get out much. Bex, Liz, and I walked into Culture and Assimilation class while Macey walked down the hall to her lower level class.

We listened to Madame Dabney talk about how to kill someone using only a napkin holder for most of the class and I noticed all the girls sneaking glances at Zach, Jonas, Grant, and some other Blackthorne guy named Nick. The bell for our next class rang, but Madame Dabney stopped us with a shrill voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said calmly when we all stopped in our tracks and backed up, saying 'gentlemen' like they had been here forever. She paused for a moment and we all just stared. Madame Dabney of all teachers never kept us after class unless it was important. "And don't worry, you have my permission to be late, lighten up bit. It's not polite to keep glancing at the clock or door."

"Yes, Madame Dabney," came the chorus of replies as shoulders relaxed a bit and we all turned our full attention on her.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have an assignment for you all to choose a partner and create a unique mix of dances." Collective groans filled the room, but she talked over us. "However, tonight, I'd like two of you to do the assignment for tomorrow if possible, to give everyone a bit of insight on what to do. Do I have any volunteers?"

All the girls in the room, started looking anywhere but at Madame Dabney. Half started to search for partners already, others just avoided eye contact so they wouldn't get picked. Bex and I had just linked arms when Madame Dabney clapped her hands together.

"Cameron! How about you?" And you can't really say no to one of the best spies who also happened to graduate from your school. So all I did was nod and turn to Bex before she continued.

"Tut-tut, Ms. Morgan, we have gentlemen joining us this semester and I believe it would work out splendidly for you to be paired with one of them," Madame Dabney smiled like this was the best idea in the world. I, on the other hand was mortified. Bex patted my shoulder sympathetically and Liz started whispering ways to deal with whichever boy I got, but I was focused on the group of four in our class, hoping against hope that Madame Dabney wouldn't choose the one that irked me the most.

"Any volunteers over here?" she turned to the boys and simultaneously, they all stepped back, leaving one in the middle as if by future arrangement. " ! Excellent! I expect your dance by tomorrow. Good afternoon." With that, Madame Dabney shooed us out of her room, but I was too shell-shocked to even register that we were leaving.

"Him!" I whispered-yelled once me and my friends were out of the classroom and walking towards CoveOps. "Of all four boys, she had to pick _Zach_?" His name rolled off my tongue like poison because I despised him. His smirk, his cockiness, how good he was, the way he didn't seem to care that he had gotten the better of me. Everything about him annoyed me and now I was stuck doing a stupid assignment with him.

"Cam, you know you could just not show up for the project," Bex told me in a 'duh' voice. I was about to talk when Liz jumped in.

"Are you crazy? If she doesn't show up, the project won't get done and do you know what that would do to her C&A grade?" Liz reprimanded, looking at us like a parent right then even though she was smaller than both of us. Leave it to Liz to worry about _my_ grade. But she was right. I couldn't let my grade drop because of some boy spy.

"Or," Bex dragged out the word. "If you want, we could hog tie him and lock him in one of the passageways so you could tell Madame Dabney he never showed up." Liz seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"That could work, Cammie. Then you could tell Madame Dabney he didn't show up and it won't affect your grade," Liz said. I could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"Yeah, but how do you explain what we'd do when we let him go and he told everyone what we did?" This question seemed to stump both of my friends so I continued. "It's no use, guys. I'm stuck with Zach Goode. I'd rather take my chances against rogue MI6 agents," I added the last part in a mumble as we started walking again. And that was when, speak of the devil, Zach decided to show up.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he smirked at me. That stupid smirk! I just glared in return. "Guess I'll see you tonight in the library. It'll be nice and quiet and…see you tonight." He smirked again and clicked his tongue at me before striding down the hallway. I couldn't help but think about what he had wanted to say after he said 'quiet,' but then he had thought better of it. As I watched him walk down the hall and watched Tina Walters and Mick Morrison almost melt at the nod he gave them, I whacked my books against my head. Couldn't someone just swoop in and kidnap me? Or get me expelled? Or take me on a mission? Anything? Obviously, no one answered my unasked questions. I was on my own tonight.

"Macey, you don't understand! I hate everything about him! He's cocky, he's good, he doesn't seem to care-" Macey cut me off, having heard enough. We were in our suite, waiting until it was time for me to go meet Zach. Lix and Bex had told Macey both their ideas and asked if she had any ideas on how to help me get out of it. But Macey had said "Why get out of it? He's hot." And that led us to where we are now and Macey was talking again.

"Cam, did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason you hate him so much is because you're afraid to love him?" she said calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it totally was not! I pressed a pillow against my face and screamed into it, flopping back onto my bed. When I removed the pillow, I saw Bex holding up a rope and Liz holding her night vision glasses. And Macey just had her arms crossed and was giving me a Macey-look. One that told me she knew she was right even if I didn't.

"Mace, that's insane!" I cried as I stood up. She quickly sat me down and started to brush my hair, but I cut off her ominous remark about my hair products when I kept talking. "I don't love him! I don't even like him! I hate him. Hate him, hate him, hate him," I chanted, so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't feel Macey applying eye shadow until it was too late. I groaned.

"What? Whether you like him or not, you can't look like crap in front of a hot guy," Macey said in a know-it-all voice. "It's the facts, sweetie."

"Great, now it's going to look like I'm trying to impress him," I moaned as I stood up and grabbed my extra pair of dance shoes. I started walking towards the door as my roommates called last minute advice to me on how to deal with my date with death, as I liked to call it. Because this would be the death of me.

"I'm still open to any suggestions if you need us to extract him!" Bex called, rifling through her gadgets.

"Worry about your grade, Cam. Grades first!" Liz told me. Macey was quiet. I rested my hand on the doorknob before turning back to her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked curiously. It wasn't like her to be quiet like this.

"I've already said it. It's your choice whether you're going to listen or not," Macey said simply before opening the door for me and gesturing me to get going. I sighed as I walked off to my doom, replaying Macey's coded advice in my head the whole walk there.

When I entered the quiet and completely _empty_ library, Zach was already there, near a little alcove in the back. It was the perfect space for dancing and typing up our notes of how we figured the dance out.

"Hey," he called simply and I just nodded in return. No need to talk more than necessary to him and let him put thoughts into my brain. He stayed silent for a moment, waiting for me to say something and when I didn't, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "You look…nice," he stated.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, making a mental note to yell at Macey later and another one to remind to never let Macey apply makeup without permission ever again.

"So, ready to get started?" he asked, gesturing toward the floor space as he stood up and walked to the middle, waiting for me to join him.

"I guess so," I said as I set down my notebook and bag and walked hesitantly over to him. I stopped at least arms distance away and he chuckled.

"You're going to have to come closer than that to dance," he smirked, causing my blood to boil. I just rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I figured we could start off with the waltz," he told me, offering his hand. I reluctantly took it and curtsied, just as Madame Dabney had said.

Once he grabbed hold of my hand, I hardly had a moment to think as he pulled me toward him quick as a wink. One of his hands rested on the small of my back, holding me against his body firmly. The other was closed around mine. Sighing inwardly, I placed my other hand on his shoulder, leaving us in the perfect waltz form. Great, I was about to waltz with my enemy. The soft music started but instead of moving, Zach held me there.

"What are you doing?" I asked, irritated as I tried to start the routine.

"Why do you act like you hate me?" he asked, ignoring my own question.

"What do you mean?" I countered innocently. But Zach was a spy. And he wasn't buying it.

"Oh, come on Gallagher Girl, you obviously hate me for some reason, I saw your face when we were paired up," Zach rolled his eyes now before looking down at me. And that was when I became acutely aware of how close we were. How he smelled like pine tress. How his eyes lit up like dark emeralds. And than I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. Macey wasn't right. I didn't like Zach, I despised him.

"Zach, what do you think?" I snapped back, keeping up my annoyed façade as I continued to think while he spoke.

"Is it because of what happened in D.C.?" he asked, letting go of my hand for a moment to run one through his dark hair. "Because that wasn't my fault. You have no right to hate me for that." And then I froze. Every part of my body froze as I thought. But I was unfrozen quickly when Zach's grip on my body tightened and he pressed his lips to mine quickly. The kiss lasted for only ten seconds, but enough thoughts went through my mind in that time.

Why did I hate him? Sure, he had beaten, but it had just showed me what the real spy world was like. Sure, he always smirked, but on him, it was kind of…dare I say, hot. And sure, he was cocky as heck, but he wouldn't be Zach if he wasn't. But then he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he gasped, quickly pushing out of our hold and talking rapidly. "Let's start with a fox trot, or maybe a jive, or-"

"Zach!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He looked up and immediately stopped talking. And that was when I realized I had no idea what I was supposed to say. But there he was, waiting for me to talk. I couldn't say that I didn't hate him. I couldn't say I _had_ been upset that someone had beaten me but I was over it. I couldn't tell him I didn't like his hot smirk, or characteristic cockiness. And I most definitely couldn't tell him what Macey had said. That I was afraid of loving him. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I walked calmly over to him and looked him in the eyes. And then I pushed my lips to his.

Zach Goode stood shocked for a moment or two before his arms wrapped around my waist and he gently pushed me back until we were sitting on the two bean bag chairs. He pulled away and looked at me.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked with a smirk, his eyebrows raised. I giggled before slapping a hand over my mouth and then removing it.

"No, I guess I don't," I grinned before leaning up to kiss him again. And the thought that ran through my mind was: How the heck was I going to tell Bex that there was no need for her to knock him unconscious and slip amnesia serum into his morning orange juice? Compared to that, it would be easy to tell Macey she was right and Liz that we might just fail the- My eyes flew open as I thought of what Liz had told me. I pulled away from Zach and stared at the clock. It read 11:30. There was no way we could finish our original dance with enough time to get an adequate amount of sleep. As my mind went nuts, Zach kissed me again, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Zach, this isn't dancing," I breathed out when he pulled away. But all he did was smirk that smirk.

"We're spies…we can wing it."

**A/N: So, how was that? I liked the way this came out and hopefully you did. And I'm starting to wonder why I write these so late at night. Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like or *gasp* both, haha jk review please!**


	9. Dear John

**Dear John**

**A/N: Hey again guys! I love you so much for reviewing! 39 reviews already? That's awesome! I love reading what your fave parts and lines are too So, this is based on Taylor Swift's song, Dear John and I know you're all thinking it's not going to have Zach in it or he'll be the bad guy, but just trust me and read! And some of the things may not match the lyrics, but it agrees with the whole idea. Enjoy!**

I was lying on my bed in the quiet suite. Actual, the quiet mansion. Everyone was out for a night on the town. Bex, Liz, and Macey had begged to stay, but I told them I just needed to be alone. They had finally agreed to go out but told me to call them if I needed anything.

And then Aunt Abby and mom had come in, asking if I wanted to do something in town tonight. Again, the same thing ensued but I finally succeeded in getting rid of them as well, leaving me alone in the giant mansion.

So that takes us to where I am now. Currently, I'm lying on my bed, listening to quiet music and watching reruns of Full House on the TV Macey had smuggled in.(I think mom knows about it, but she doesn't care). I had already forbade myself to eat any more Chocolate Blitz ice cream, refusing to get fat over this.

As the show cut to a commercial, I started to let my wander, remembering countless other nights similar to this. I used to get home from one of my dates, my _legal_ dates ( yes, legal. Mom finally gave in) and I would lie in bed, hearing the sounds of air whizzing past Macey's nose ring, Bex's quiet snoring, and Liz's cricket noise machine. I would think about what I could have done differently to impress him instead of just being average, being something he was used to and never let me forget. Those nights were always so long, sometimes going as late as four in the morning for me. I would never let myself sleep until I figured out what I would do differently the next time.

And I used to think, right before I drifted off to sleep finally, if I would be treading in dangerous waters once again the next time, waiting for one wrong move to send me down into the ground when it open up and swallowed me whole.

When my mom, Aunt Abby, and Mr. Solomon found out I was sneaking out to see him again, there was a meeting in my mother's office. It wasn't a business meeting, it wasn't a meeting to discuss punishment. It was a family meeting, which seemed to me like something a normal family would do. And it was only fit Mr. Solomon was there because after all that had happened, Joe Solomon was like the father I was missing. Not that I could ever replace dad, but it's the thought that counts. So, I walked in ready for some big news or something exciting to happen. Never did I expect it to be about me.

"_Hey, squirt," Aunt Abby smiled at me as I shut the door behind me and sat down on the loveseat next to her, across from my mom and Mr. Solomon, who were sitting in arm chairs._

"_Hi, Aunt Abby," I hugged her as I reached her before turning to my mom. "So, what's up?" I watched her exchange glances with both Abby and Mr. Solomon, her dark orbs seeming at a loss. Not sure what to say next as she looked at me._

"_Cam, sweetie, you already know we know about Josh," she began and I just nodded, my excitement going out the window. "And you know you have permission from me…from all three of us actually, to see him outside of school whenever you want as long as your grades or focus doesn't slip." Again, I nodded as mom trailed off. And then Mr. Solomon spoke._

"_Cammie, you of all people know how important classes here at Gallagher are and I expect you to be wise in your decisions," he told me, looking me dead in the eye._

"_Yes sir," I nodded quickly before mom started talking again. And she looked torn._

"_Honey, this is insane! Doing all of this, breaking rules just to see a boy who could be- this is insane!" she cut herself but I knew what she was going to say. And I wasn't going to think about it. I knew Josh would never do that. I opened my mouth to speak but Aunt Abby cut me off._

"_Think about it squirt. I think you're a little out of your mind right now. And when a teenager thinks she's in love, that can happen. It's normal, but I think you are being insane right now," Aunt Abby said softly, squeezing my arm and smiling sympathetically at me. But I was done._

"_You're the ones who are nuts! I'm fine, I swear by Gilly's sword, I'm fine! I'm sorry, but I'm still going to see Josh whether you think it's good or not!" And with that, I walked out of the office._

Maybe I should have listened when they said that instead of storming out. Because more often than not, the best spies in the world were right.

_**Long were the night when my days once revolved around you.**_

_**I'm counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through again.**_

_**My mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine.**_

Sure, when Josh and I had first started going out, everything was perfect. It was all unicorns and rainbows those first few weeks. We would go to a movie or go to dinner and take a romantic walk in the park, and he would tell me all these sweet, always making sure I knew I was the only girl for him. And I didn't have to worry about anybody saying I was from Gallagher because I had permission to keep my cover now.

I don't know what changed, or what happened, but before I knew it, it went from me not being able to wait to see him to me dreading our next date. I guess my heart didn't notice that, though. The beautiful landscape and sunset he had painted for me when our relationship started was turning into a cold, black, starless night, rain pouring down.

Every time we went on a date, I did whatever I didn't do the last time in order to impress, make him happy and pleased with me again, but each and every time it changed.

_I walked happily into the little café where I was supposed to meet Josh. I glanced down at the outfit I picked out, the outfit he had wanted me to wear yesterday. It was a strapless sundress in ivory with dark red roses and vines as the pattern with a brown belt. It was perfect and complied totally with what he had expected yesterday._

_I saw him sitting at a table and smiled when I walked over, twirling around so he could see what I wore. But as soon as I sat down, I realized he had hardly glanced up at me. And then he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows in disgust as he looked at me._

"_What are you wearing?" he asked, glancing around to see if anyone he knew was here, as if I would embarrass him because of my outfit._

"_I-I thought you wanted me to wear something like this yesterday…" I told him, confused and nervous. Had I screwed up yet again? I was hopeless, hopeless to ever impress him but I would keep trying because we loved each other._

"_Yeah, that was yesterday," he scoffed._

"_I can go change and-" I began but he cut me off._

"_No, it's fine Cam. Let's order," he said and just like that he was the sweet guy I fell in love with when he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. But I knew in my heart I had failed to notice his rule change and failed to impress him again._

My mind stopped wandering as Full House and I watched in mind blank bliss for another eight minutes and forty-two seconds before the commercials came on again and I unwillingly picked up the ice cream tub again as my mind took off again.

Mom had given me a cell phone so I could stay in touch with Josh when we weren't going on a date or just wanted to talk to each other. And after a while, every time it would ring, I would wonder if I would get the nice, sweet side of Josh or the nasty, un-impressible, rule-changing version of him. It was so nerve-wracking as I waited to hear those first words he would say, to find out which part of him I would be able to talk that night while my roommates were in the library or gossiping with some of the other girls.

But finally, I stopped picking up the phone. I finally came to my senses. I realized that phone was wasting half of my life. So I stopped.

_**You paint me a blue sky, then go back and turn it to rain.**_

_**And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules every day.**_

_**Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight.**_

_**But I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why.**_

As that thought crossed my mind, everything I hadn't noticed when he was part of my life started rushing back to me. All the times he flirted with other girls in front of me. The times he played with my heart like it was a puppet on strings. Everything he did that a sixteen-year-old should never have to deal with yet. I saw it all now that I didn't have him weighing me down anymore.

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**_

_**I should've known.**_

You know, now that I think about, I'm a spy. I should've seen all this coming before it happened. Or I at least should've seen it happening, known that it wasn't right to let my heart go through this anymore. But I was blind when I was with him, only thinking about our love and impressing him.

Maybe I was looking on the bright side too much, always thinking it would get better. I was always thinking one day I'd walk in with an outfit and it'd be the right one. Or one day I'd tell the right joke to him and his friends and they'd all laugh and think I was the funniest girl in the world. Or maybe I though that one day, he would stop looking at everyone else and only see me, like he always said he did. Maybe it really was all my fault.

Or maybe it _was_ his fault. It was his way of giving me his love only to roughly take it away from me seconds later when he would check out the next hot girl that walked by.

"_I love you, Cam," Josh smiled at me as he cupped my face in his hand. He leaned in and pecked my lips. "I love you so much." I felt my heart soar and thought I could fly if I wanted to. He really did love me. I sighed in content as we started walking, his arm draped around my shoulders. And suddenly it disappeared._

"_Hey gorgeous," he winked and clicked his tongue at a skinny blond that walked by us and she peeked over her sunglasses at him and gave him a finger way. _

"_How you doing, hot stuff?" he called to a brunette in a bikini top and short shorts as we passed her on a bench. Hadn't he just said he loved me? Then why did he love them all of sudden._

"_Dang, they're hot, Cam," he told me as he turned off the sidewalk, expecting me to follow. And I always did._

No matter how hard I tried, I would never ever be able to understand that about him. I don't even think Dr. Fibs or Mr. Moskowitz could understand that characteristic he had.

And I remembered after we had been a dating for a few months. Macey and Bex had come to me one day, telling me they had talked to DeeDee, Josh's ex-girlfriend and best friend. They told me that he was bad news, that I would end up crying with my heart in the dust. And they said they could see it in her eyes. She wasn't as lively as she used to be. Still, she was super-nice, just not as bouncy and bubbly. But I ignored them. I figured DeeDee just wanted Josh back and they had exaggerated her eyes.

And then a couple days later, Liz had come to me. She said I had changed. And she had warned me about Josh. She warned me to change who I am for a boy. She told me to end it with Josh and run all the way back to the Academy. And I ignored her.

Then, Zach had cornered me alone in the library one night when I was cramming for a pop quiz in Countries of the World.

"_Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice drifted into my thoughts and I looked up from the book I was studying._

_"Hi, Zach," I smiled weakly up at him and looked back down at the book. My head had been having a wrestling match over whether I could study or whether I should think about how to impress Josh on our next date and I was pretty sure I was going to fail this quiz. I didn't need to add Zach to the mix._

"_Can I talk to you for a second?" Zach asked as he sat down on the bean bag chair next to me. And that was when I knew he was serious. Zachary Goode never asks to talk._

"_Yeah, sure. What's up?" I asked softly, closing the book after putting a pencil in my page._

"_Cam, you're not going to like what I have to say, but hear me out, okay?" he told me, moving a stray lock of hair behind my ear instinctively. I nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue._

"_I don't think you should trust Josh. I'm going to come right out and say it. You already pushed everyone else away because him. You're loosing your friends, your family, just for him. You're going to regret it because that's not you. Just run, let your heart run away from him. Get out of it, end it with him. Because Cam? I know this isn't you." And before I lash out at him and defend Josh like I was about to, Zach opened my book back up, stood and walked out of the library, simple as that._

I had pushed all my friends away. The last time I had had a real conversation with Zach had been a month ago, that time in the library. Aside from "What was our homework?" And other small talk, we hadn't talked or hung out in forever. I should've listened to him. I pushed everyone away and he was right. Now I did regret it.

_**Well, maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame.**_

_**Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away.**_

_**But you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand.**_

_**And I'll look back in regret,**_

_**I ignored when they said run as fast as you can.**_

After the rerun ended a few minutes later and I waited for the next one, I thought. I was too young for this to have happened to me. Josh was two years older than me and I guess he thought he could just stomp all over and have the satisfaction of knowing I cried every time I walked home because of him. He could just have me there waiting for when his attempt to get another girl didn't work out. I would be there, for him to kiss and trick all over again. And I had honestly, truly, madly, deeply loved him. And I guess he didn't return the feeling.

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that was wrong.**_

_**Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played by your dark, twisted games**_

_**When I loved you so?**_

_**I should've known.**_

My thoughts controlling me now, I gasped when I startled myself by throwing down the ice cream and my spoon, hearing it clatter against the dresser before landing with a thud on the floor. I muted the television, wanting to keep my thoughts for once. My thoughts about Josh as I realized something.

Every time he had said he was sorry, it had been in the most romantic way. I never could refuse it. He was amazing at it. And that should've been a sure sign that he had done it before and would do it many times more in the future. He always told me just enough of the truth, not all of it. Enough to keep me guessing, wondering, and not accusing. I never heard enough to be able to put two and two together.

And I now saw clearly that those times when I actually had done the right things, said the right things, wore the right things. He never was impressed when I got it one hundred percent right. There was no way I would ever impress him because I didn't mean anything to him. Not even my best, which was always perfect, couldn't impress him.

And Bex and Macey were right. DeeDee's eye were less lively now because of what Josh had put her through. She would always have a doubt in her mind when dating new guy now all because of Josh. She would always have that failure in the back of her mind when she finally caught him and still, he had left her before she could do or say anything about it. He had left her in a text. He had probably done the same with tons of other girls that he used.

But I had stopped him before he could do the same to me. I hadn't let it get that far. Maybe I had pushed some of my closest friends away in the process, but I had ended it before I turned into those girls who were lifeless now. I had taken the strings from him and shredded them, freeing from him. And now I would always be the girl who had gotten the better of him, I would always be that light glowing above all the other girls he had burned in his mind.

_**You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry.**_

_**Never impressed by me acing your tests.**_

_**All the girls that you've run dry have tired lifeless eyes**_

'_**Cause you burned them out.**_

_**But I took your matches before fire could catch me so don't look now.**_

_**I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town.**_

_**Ooohh**_

Everything was clear to me now, I saw it all flash through my mind as I threw my blanket aside as well. All those times I had cried, it wasn't worth it. And he wouldn't have the satisfaction of leaving me broken now. And I realized now that I wanted to be with someone I could talk to. There was no way I was going to bother my friends, though. And I was all alone. The mansion was empty. But even though I was alone, I still knew my realization had put new life into, showed me that I could tell the good people from the bad people.

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**_

_**I see it all now that you're gone.**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress wrote you a song.**_

_**You should've known.**_

_**But don't you think I was too young?**_

I picked up my ice cream and spoon before throwing it down again like a hot potato. I left my television show on mute and walked over to my stereo, ready to play some music that would match my triumphant mood. And let me wonder what could have happened if I listened to Zach a month ago… but before I could turn it on, there was a knock on my door. I turned and walked over curiously. Who else would be in the mansion right now?

I opened the door and almost fainted. Zach was standing there, leaning agains the doorframe, smirking.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I asked. He should be in town with everyone else, having a good time instead of wallowing like I had been. I was about to point that out, but I never got the chance to. Zach slipped into my room and shut the door quietly behind him. And then his mouth was on mine.

It felt so right, so sweet and gentle and loving. Not at all like Josh's. Zach wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. It was like our bodies were made to be together. Like a puzzle. It was perfect. And I realized he had been right. I had been pushing away everything, including the person I really loved. And I regretted not realizing it sooner. He pulled away and smirked at me again.

"What was that for?" I asked dumbly as I stared up at him.

"I guess you finally came to your senses," he smirked, eyeing the ice cream and TV show before kissing me again. And it was so right. I was seeing everything right now that Zach was here.

_**You should've known.**_

**A/N: So, how did you like it? I think this came out pretty good. I was trying not to follow the lyrics totally while still following them if that makes sense and Zach at the end was obviously a twist haha. Please review?**


	10. Invisible

**Invisible**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Well, I'm kind of scared to post another songfic because I got practically no feedback on how I did last chapter with Dear John, but here I am! It took me a little while to decide which of these two songs to do for a different fandom and which one for this one, but I decided to pick Invisible by Big Time Rush because it fits Cammie better. And I'm not gonna put the chorus In till the end. So, without further ado…**

I pulled the blanket I had brought with me to my secret spot tighter around me as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and another crack of thunder made the school sound like it was going to come crashing down any second. Even if I know that's impossible, I still thought that. It's also why it makes my entire life, my school, everything. It just makes it feel so… tiny.

It's kind of like the Gallagher Academy is my whole world and for that to be a girl's whole world, it's small, trust me. And when a teenage girl's world is that small, it makes her feel so…unloved…so ugly compared to all the other bright girls in the school who are noticed while she's just the invisible chameleon.

And whenever-well, if you're reading this you probably, you probably know, but even though thunderstorms freak me out, that's when I always think and let my mind wander. But, I recall that whenever we had group talk or one of Ms. Dabney's newly implemented trust exercises that involved telling our secrets since these were our future coworker's, including the infamous boy, Zachary Goode.

Every time it was my turn in those exercises, it was like my entire sisterhood forgot that even a chameleon has secrets. In fact, she has secrets that eat her inside out all the time. Secrets that she puts herself on the line to tell, but then never gets to go through with it.

And Zach. Don't even get me started with Zach. Ever since that one kiss the day Blackthorne left us, I've been like a stranger to him. It's like I'm not even there. He acts like the kiss never happened. Macey says its because he's afraid, but honestly? When is Zach Goode ever afraid? I'll believe when I see it…well, actually when I hear it.

I mean, I walk by Zach and practically every other girl in the Gallagher Academy each day. My mother is the headmistress, for crying out loud. Am I seriously invisible to them? Do they even think one thought about me when I see them? Another clap of thunder echoed through my small room as I leaned back against one of the silk pillows on the window seat.

_**Do you ever wonder**_

_**When you listen to the thunder and your world just feels so small.**_

_**Put yourself on the line and time after time**_

_**Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive.  
Are you on their mind or just invisible?**_

You know, I always think when I'm doing a CoveOps assignment or when operatives from MI6 or the CIA come to visit, I wonder if I'm on the edge of doing something big, becoming a legend like my father. Am I about to earn a spot in one of the coveted organizations? And then sometimes, the CoveOps assignment will fail or the agents will just look at me and not even notice, or pick out Bex instead of me to do something for them.

I love Bex, don't get me wrong, but it's time like those I just mentioned that I just want to quit. I just want walk away from all this spy business, no matter who my mother and father and aunt were. I just want to be normal at the ranch in Nebraska with Grandma and Grandpa. I get so afraid of being a disappointment to my father, to my family name.

And it's on those nights, after that failed CoveOps exercise, or that being overlooked, that I'll come out here and I'll try to figure it out. Do I take the risk of everyone shunning me after? Should I tell my mother how I feel? No, she wouldn't understand. Should I talk to Bex, Liz, and Macey? No, they'd say anything to make me stay. Should I open up to Zach? No way, he doesn't even think I exist anymore. Or should I just get up on a table during lunch and tell everyone how I feel about everything and stop being treated like a ghost.

_**Do you ever think of**_

_**What you're standing at the brink of,**_

_**Feel like giving up but you just can't walk away.**_

_**And night after night always trying to decide**_

_**Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd?**_

_**Do you take a chance or stay invisible?**_

And I could never ever ask anyone to help me do that. The only person who is actually persuasive towards girls I know is Zach and there is no way he'd help one of us do that. Especially me, the ugly, indecisive girl. I mean, I do remember one period of time when he would always try to help me with anything and everything, but I kept pushing him away, waving off his worried questions, pushing by his outstretched hand in P&E, and I suppose it is kind of my fault for making our relationship this way, but I don't think I'd be able to fix that now.

And suddenly I heard a noise. I quickly reached for the Swiss Army knife my father had given me, where it was tucked inside…Zach's jacket pocket. Don't judge me! No one knew about this place and if someone was coming, they did not in any way belong here. My hand hovered over the knife handle as I heard the secret door at the end of the tunnel slide open and my fingers grasped the metal.

"Put the knife down Gallagher Girl," a voice said to me before I could even see the person. But I knew only one person called me that and a clap of thunder followed by another lightening flash confirmed that it was Zach. I reluctantly dropped the handle and tugged at my blanket again as he entered.

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood to hear what he had to say after all my wandering thoughts about being invisible. To be honest, I'm surprised Zach even saw me in this small space.

"I want to talk to you," he said simply, causing me to groan inwardly at his non-too-wordy answers. I opened my mouth to ask him why the heck he wanted to talk me, but he beat me to it. "And don't ask me why, just listen to me." He sat down on the other side of the window seat, looking at me as the rain continued to fall outside the window.

"Cam, why won't you talk to me anymore? Why won't you let me help you with even the smallest darn thing?" Zach asked, cutting right to the chase and bewildering me for a moment before I caught myself.

"Zach, no one sees me, so why should you? I'm an invisible, ugly chameleon who can't do anything right and is too afraid to tell anyone how she feels," I burst out before covering my mouth in shock and turning away for two reasons. A) I didn't want to see Zach's face or watch him walk out and B) I didn't want him to see the tears that had entered my eyes.

I waited for a couple minutes and when there had been no sound, I thought Zach had left without me even knowing. But when I blinked away my tears and turned around, he was still right there, his emerald eyes staring at me.

"You know, I can see you. You are in no possible way invisible, even if you are the chameleon," he finally told me. "Cam, I don't understand," he cut me off again. "I don't understand why won't just let me help you, take the hand I'm offering you." He ran a hand through his hair and I could tell he was concerned. I didn't understand why, but he was.

"Zach, you don't have to pretend to care," I choked out, feeling the tears coming on again. "I'm used to it. No one notices the ugly girl or listens to her." I turned away again, watching lightening streak across the sky and tears stream down my face before I felt warm all of a sudden.

The warmth was body heat because in a second, I felt his chin on my shoulder.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around my body. "See? I can see your tears, too. You're not invisible and you never have been," he soothed. When I turned my head slightly in order to see his eyes, he gently pecked my lips, shocking me before pulling away.

"Oh, and you're not ugly," he added as we turned to watch another lightening flash streak across the dark night sky. "You're beautiful."

_**Gotta look far, I'll be where you are.**_

_**I wish you could see what I see.**_

_**So don't ask why, just look inside  
Baby, that's all you need**_

_**And I don't understand why you won't(you won't)**_

_**Take my hand and go, 'cause you're so beautiful.**_

_**And every time that**_

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**_

_**You'll be right there shining bright.**_

_**You're a star, the sky's the limit**_

_**And I'll be right by your side.**_

_**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**_

_**Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible.**_

**A/N: I don't like how this came out, but I felt bad not updating and please review guys! This chapter and last chapter? I'll try to update before I go on vacation Sunday, love you guys!**


	11. Enchanted

**Enchanted**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I know there shouldn't be any excuses, but I've been so busy with basketball and the concert and now I am writing for you while in pain, having just got my wisdom teeth out. Please forgive me! And review! Hope you like it! This is based on Enchanted by Taylor Swift, but I will not include lyrics and let's pretend they didn't meet the Blackthorne boys yet. Enjoy!**

I sighed in defeat as I followed Bex, Liz, and Macey inside. Why did I let them talk me into this? I'm not the kind of girl who dresses up in sparkly blue ball gowns with silver high heels and does her hair up all fancy. I'm not the kind of girl who lets herself get dragged to some random party on the only Friday night in a long time that wasn't filled with homework and CoveOps assignments. I'm not the kind of girl who does any of this, really. I'm Cameron Morgan, Cam or Cammie to my friends. I go to the Gallagher Academy and my mother, Headmistress Morgan, is one of the best spies ever. I go to a school for spies. And now you see why I'm not the kind of girl who goes to secret dances on Friday nights, as I previously stated.

"Oh, it'll be fun Cam!" Liz had said, holding up a camera and hairbrush. Naïve Liz loved this kind of thing where she got to spend normal quality time with the three of us.

"Yeah, maybe you'll find that special guy tonight," Bex had nudged my shoulder and winked as she flipped through a couple dresses in the closet.

"It'll be great, you'll look a-ma-zing!" Macey had said the word in three syllables. And as much as I had protested and threatened to smear lipstick everywhere and create a fake crime scene, I had somehow ended up here, the same place I had met my old boyfriend a year ago. The same boyfriend who had been as foreign to me as possible since six months ago. I hadn't had another boyfriend since then.

I watched silently as Bex and Macey were quickly swept up by a pair of handsome guys, leaving just Liz and myself to wander around. I knew this was going to happen. I was going to be forced to pretend to have a good time for Liz as memories came back and I stood, alone while everyone else mingled and danced and hugged and kissed.

Liz pulled me out of my thoughts when she grabbed my arm and dragged me over towards a boy whom she introduced as Jonas. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I shook his hand, letting out a laugh here and there where it was appropriate , my mind already wandering as the forefront of it became tired of the same lonely place I remembered.

I wasn't sure if Liz could tell if I was being insincere, but if she did, she didn't show it. One of us was a better spy than I thought, I just didn't know who. I let my eyes wander and dance around the room, holding vacant stares that lasted for hardly a second with young men that happened to catch my eyes.

And then suddenly, I felt all my fakeness and loneliness disappear as my eyes landed on someone's emerald green ones way across the room.

The body was just a silhouette due to the lighting, but I already found myself being pulled towards it and the eyes locked on mine, searching to see if we had met before. It was almost…magical. And then suddenly, the figure was moving, moving towards me! I felt my heart begin to race a little faster until I realized that Jonas was also waving to the figure.

My heart dropped but was quickly saved again when the boy hardly acknowledged Jonas, only nodding to him and Liz before turning towards me, taking a hold on my elbow and edging away from Liz and Jonas a bit.

"Hi, I'm Zach. I don't believe we've met before," his smirk told me all I needed to know as I stared up into his captivating eyes.

"Why, no I don't believe we have. The name's Morgan, Cammie Morgan," I replied, continuing with the playfulness of the conversation, almost giggling at the fact that I sounded like someone from a James Bond movie.

I felt my shell disappearing as Zach and I continued to talk randomly, poking small fun at passerby and other attendees before the lights dimmed just a little bit more. And it was time.

"Can I have this dance?" Zach asked with a sweeping bow, continuing his end of the joke. I nodded and curtsied back with a laugh before taking his hand and letting him lead me out to the dancefloor, feeling myself blushing in the darkness as he set one hand on my, the other holding onto mine tightly as I let him lead me, relishing in the fact that it was kind of secretive, that he couldn't see my heart leaping towards his every move, my ears hanging on his every word. It was just…enchanting.

The night seemed to end too fast because at that moment, he was to rush out and I didn't even the chance to get his last name, let alone his phone number or contact information.

I sighed again, knowing my happiness was now over as I let Liz find me and lead me back over to Macey and Bex, who were happily holding onto slips of paper that no doubt held names and numbers.

We arrived back at Gallagher around 12:30, and I know Bex, Liz, and Macey fell right into a sound sleep, but I began to toss and turn. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I checked my clock and sighed. It was two 'o' clock in the morning and the only question in my head was who did this Zach love? Did he love me? I would give all I had to hear him at my door, to say he did love me and I almost started pacing if not for the other girls sleeping,

And then I finally threw my covers back and quietly exited the room, letting my frustrations vent out quietly as I entered the grand gall, wishing and hoping against hope that was only the first time I'd see him, not the last. I knew my mind and brain wouldn't shut up about him until I was able to talk to him again, it couldn't. It wasn't my nature to leave any question unanswered. Ever.

If only he hadn't let so soon, I could've told him how I felt, how I felt when I met him. And I'd know instead of sitting here, begging to the natures of the world that he wasn't in love with someone else or someone else wasn't waiting for him to see them.

I was just about to give up when I heard a knock, ever so quiet on the front door of the mansion, and my first thought was how could anyone get past the mansion's security? And then that thought led me to believe that it must be a good guy if they had gotten through without so much as a peep. Sighing, I walked slowly to the door, shaking my head clear of the thoughts that had just been going through them.

I practically danced to the door as my final thought disappeared, wanting to savor the memory even if I was doing it alone.

I regained my composure as my hand turned the knob and took a breath, ready to explain to a favulty member why I was up and out here so late. But I never had to. The moment I lifted my head, every single thing that had just happened came flooding back as I stared into the green eyes of the person that I had been enchanted to meet.

"Cam," Zach said softly as he gripped my hands gently in his own.

"Zach!" I said, my breath hitching. But I wasn't letting him go again without knowing. "What's your last name?"

"Goode," he said after chuckling for a moment. His hand moved through my hair delicately and I shivered pleasantly.

"Why are you-" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"I'm here to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you and never want to." With that, Zach Goode kissed me. And I was wonderstruck.

**A/N: So, I know it s bit rushed and not my best, but I hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	12. PLEASE READ! WILL WRITE MORE SOON!

A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been MIA for awhile now, but once school gets out in about 18 days, I'm going to start updating again because I've got some great ideas! And when GG6 comes out in September, well, there'll be another 50 chapters coming haha, but thanks so much for hanging in with me guys, can't wait to hear your reviews and opinions come June!

Mandy


	13. Contentment

**Contentment**

**A/N: Hey Gallagher Girls and Guys! I know I just put up an author's note, but I was reading through the one-shots and all my lovely reviews and I just couldn't wait any longer! No, this is no really based off a book, but I thought it might be a cute idea and like I have said, I promise I'll get back to my list of ideas once school is out on the 13****th****. Please review, I've missed you guys and I hope you liked this!**

I walked down the now-deserted hallways of the Gallagher Academy. It was a rare break in the school year that wasn't for Christmas or spring break and there weren't many teens or teachers alike left here like me.

My mom, finally taking a chance to go home and see her parents, had agreed to let me stay here, on one condition. And that one condition had been if Zach, Bex, Liz, or Macey stayed with me. Take a wild guess about the one who volunteered. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

The only problem is, I'm a little afraid. Of all the boyfriends or near-boyfriends I've had have been…I would say jerks, but they weren't total jerks to me. Just in a sense. Zach had gone into town to explore for once on his own, leaving me here with my thoughts until he got back.

I couldn't wait because it was a perfect night to just sit by fire and talk, no lights, no calls or distractions, nothing. Just him, me, and the fire. That was the downfall of living in an all-girls school with only boy. There was never any alone time. And when I say never, I mean never. If we went to the library, it wasn't the girls who bothered us, it was Madame Dabney keeping a close eye out to make sure no 'tomfoolery' occurred, whatever it was classified as in her book. If we went to sit by the large fire, even late at night, Tina Walters or Mick Morrison, or any girl, seemed to find her way down here to chat with us and stare at Zach shamelessly. If I was the jealous type, this school would probably have an enrollment number of five. But we both just took it all in stride.

I guess my point is, alone time was more than scarce, except for these next couple of days. However, with alone time came my tiny, a bit irrational fear. Like I was saying about my past partners, I'm not the type of girl who 'sleeps around,' if you know what I mean. Every time one of those guys tried to hit a homerun, I would quickly put a stop to it, sure they'd understand. They put a stop to it, alright. I would never hear from them again.

I didn't want that to happen with Zach. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing him, especially with all that's going on right now and the fact that we are both being hunted by CoC. I glanced at my watch as I reached the staircase to the sitting room. Nine 'o' clock sharp. I was supposed to meet Zach at 9:05 and I mentally cursed myself for thinking about those jerks and making myself have second thoughts. I mean, Zach had me completely alone in a huge mansion. I wouldn't blame him if he tried something, him being a guy after all, but my fear was front and center in my mind.

I climbed the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace, trying to prolong the inevitable as the time ticked to 9:04 and I saw his shadow illuminated by the soft glow from the amber flames. I took a deep breath to gather my nerves before walking over to the sofa and silently settling myself next to him. It surprised me a bit that he didn't jump at my presence, but then I remembered we were spies. And we were good at what we did.

"Hey Cams," he said as he turned to me pulled me into him. I smiled contentedly as I returned the favor and wrapped my arms around him, taking in his pine forest scent.

"Hi yourself," I grinned as we settled back into the sofa cushions, not talking just enjoying each others' company. This was the kind of relationship I'd dreamed of since I was little girl. No worrying about fillign awkward silences or making a move to kiss the other first. Just contentness. It was simple and beautiful in my mind.

Zach turned to me, his green eyes boring into mine. Did I mention how much I loved his eyes? The emerald eyes were just so captivating. Why am I talking about him so much? This is not like me at all. Maybe it's because no one is here to judge me for once in my life.

I was broken out of arguing with myself as Zach softly kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I melted into him. The one boy I would trust with my life. And that's something a spy should never do. Our lips worked in perfect unison, it was almost as if Zach was attempting to calm my nerves, which made absolutely no sense to me. And then I jumped slightly.

I felt Zach's left hand move from my thigh to the hem of shirt suggestively, but it didn't move any further, so I continued to let him kiss me to his heart's content. Then I felt it move up under the fabric slowly. As much as I loved the feeling of his rough hand on my skin, I had morals and I would always stick to them, no matter how much I loved the spy in front of me. I took a deep breath as Zach moved to rest his face in the crook of my neck. I silently hoped that he wouldn't be like the others before I lightly pushed him away.

"Zach, no," I said softly but forcibly before turning my head, knowing what was coming and feeling tears gather in my eyes. There was no sound for what felt like an eternity and I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew what he was about to do and I just wanted him to get it over with so I could run back to my room and cry. And then something strange happened.

Zach softly gripped my shoulder and turned my body to face him, then slipped a finger under my chin and made me look at him. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped any trace of tears away with his thumbs.

"Gallagher Girl, why are you crying? What's wrong? I'm sorry if I did something to upset," he spoke and my heart broke with the concern in his eyes, as if he felt responsible for my tears.

"Zach, you didn't do anything. It's me who did something wrong. I don't want to give you what you want and now you're just going to walk away like all the others have. Go ahead, I'm used to it," I explained with more confidence than I felt. I blinked back some more tears and tried to turn away again, but his grip held firm.

I chanced a glance at his face and I saw his eyes swimming with emotion, and he seemed to be contemplating his words carefully, which scared me even more.

"Cammie, do you really think I'm the same as all those other monsters you've given a chance to? I don't care if you'll only let me hold your hand for the rest of our lives, I love you too much to ever think about leaving you because you have a smart head on your shoulders," Zach told me in a low voice. I let a ghost of a smile cross my face.

"I just don't want to lose you, not now, not ever, because of something as stupid as me not giving up my body," I whispered, not trusting my full voice.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you ever think you're stupid for that reason. Girls who have to do something like that to keep a guy obviously don't deserve one. You do. I promise you I will never ever do anything you're not comfortable with," Zach smiled as he leaned into kiss me.

As much as I didn't want to stop it, I had to know one more thing. I broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Zach, I don't want you to leave me," I said, averting my eyes.

"I cross my heart and hope to die that I will never leave you. Ever. And that's a promise," Zach said softly before wrapping his arms around me and turning us towards the fire in contentment.

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this, I've got to get back into the swing of things. And I know this was a bit OOC, sorry about that. The next will be better I promise. Please review so I know there is still life interested in this story. Love you guys!**


End file.
